Hostel: The Vacation
by shes-electrik
Summary: Three friends go to Slovakia in hopes to find something fun but what happens is nothing like they ever could have imagined.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hostel, or anything related to it. I write fan fiction because it's fun and so I don't die of boredom.

I know the characters aren't very accurate to the movie but it's the same idea. Sort of an AU kinda thing, I think. I hope you like this one I worked really hard on this so please R&R! Also keep in mind this is my first fan-fic so please try not to flame it too much. O.o

* * *

"This place is amazing"Sophie said to her friend Nicole as she walked down the streets of Slovakia, looking at all the rustic looking buildings around her. 

Sophie had beautiful red hair that rested on her shoulders. She had big light-blue eyes that were like an icy blue. Sophie wore very little make-up, just a simple light purple eye shadow and a tinted lip gloss. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and she seemed to look like a clown when she tried to put on blush, at least according to her best friend Nicole.

Nicole was a near opposite to Sophie when it came to appearance. Nicole had long, frizzy platinum-blonde hair that just flows down her back. Nicole's eyes were carefully lined with a black eyeliner. She was also pale, her cheeks lightly dusted with blush and her lips covered in a cherry red lipstick.

"Settle down Sophie. An old city isn't that interesting." Nicole replied sounding bored.

"Yes it -" Sophie was interrupted by Nicole's cell phone. Nicole sighed as she looked at the caller ID. She answered the phone sounding annoyed.

"Hello? Yes... mm hm... the hostel? Why? Fine." Nicole closed her cell phone "She want's us to meet her at this hostel she found"

"Why" Sophie said, sounding confused.

"Because it's cheaper than the Four Seasons, and since she's paying for it. So we don't have much choice, do we?"

Sophie shot Nicole an annoyed glance and sighed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Nicole said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Right, some cheap hostel filled with German backpackers."

"Eh, some german guys are pretty hot."

"According to you!"

"It's true but of course you wouldn't know, you're always trying to get into Eric's pants."

Sophie's annoyed look quickly turned into a shocked expression. She slapped Nicole playfully.

"I'm not the one always getting laid every time we go out!"Sophie exclaimed.

"Well I'm not a twenty-two-year-old virgin!"

"Hure!"

"Weibchen!"

"Ich werde Sie ficken!"

"Sorry, I don't roll that way."

The two begin to laugh even harder as they continue down the old cobblestone street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara was outside of the hostel sitting on a small wooden bench reading a book about orchid chemistry, occasionally looking up to watch the people passing her .Sara looked a lot like Nicole except with shoulder length hair not nearly as much make up and a few freckles on her nose and cheeks.

_Where could they be_? Sara thought looking at her watch. She sighed, closed her book and put it in the black messenger bag she had at her side. Sara got up and walked around the side of the hostel. While walking she ran into Nicole and Sophie.

"Oh, I was just looking for you guys." Sara said.

"Did you think we got lost or something?" Nicole replied.

"No, but you are an hour late." Sara added.

"Whatever, so when are we going to check in?" Sophie asked.

"Now I guess. I was just waiting for you."

"Ok!" Sophie and Nicole said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three walked into the hostel and looked around. It was a large room with a high ceiling and a chandelier handing from it.

The three walked up to the front desk. The desk clerk had a strong german accent, short black hair, was tall and looked about the same age as everyone in the building.

"Kind of a shady figure, huh?" Nicole whispered to Sophie.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello, would you like a room?" The desk clerk asked.

"Yes. Well if I didn't, I wouldn't be here, right?" Sara joked.

The desk clerk chuckled at Sara's attempted joke.

"Ok, for how long?"

"Two days." Sara said

"All right, we have a room for you and your friends." Sara smiled at him. "I just need your passport." He added.

The three all pulled out their passports and gave them to the man. He looked at each of them for a moment.

"Thank you, your room is just down the hall" The clerk pointed down the hallway "Just go down the hall, turn left and yours is the first room on the corner." He put the keys on the counter. Each of the girls took one of the keys and walked away down the hall.

The man turned around and walked into the back office and scanned each of the passports into the computer. _They're going to pay a lot for this one_, the clerk thought scanning Nicole's passport. "Eine blonde Amerikanisch Frau" he said quietly to himself. He smirked as he finished scanning the passports.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were standing outside of their room. Sara unlocked the door and they all walked in,

And put their bags down on the hard wood floor.

"What now?", Sara asked.

"I read about a bar not too, far from here." Sophie mentioned.

"Great! I don't know about you guys but I'm going, after that long ass train ride I need some fun!" Nicole announced stretching her arms. "Although I must change first" She grabbed her bag and walked off to the bathroom.

"I should too," Sophie added grabbing her bag as well following Nicole.

"Sluts." Sara said under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An older male, probably in his early thirty's is standing playing golf. His phone buzzes. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pushed a few buttons and then saw Nicole's picture. He bid $47,000.

The same thing happens to another man, looking a few years younger. This one bids $53,000.

The auction goes back and fourth for a while, finally ending at $62,000.

Many other men bid on the other two, Sophie eventually sells for $57,000, and Sara for $49,000.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicole was curling her long blonde hair. Looking at her self in the large mirror. She had gone from a low-cut T-shirt and jeans to a black corset and plaid miniskirt that was so short it just barely covered her and she had black five inch strap heels.

Sophie was touching up her make-up. Sophie's outfit was slightly more conservative but not by much. Sophie had a light-blue tube top that was obviously too small and a simple white ruffled mini skirt that at least covered her back side. Her shoes were almost identical to Nicole's except for the fact they were white.

The two walked out of the bathroom. Sara looked at the two from over her book.

"Are you two seriously going out in those outfits?"

"Ya!" Nicole and Sophie replied simultaneously.

"Don't you wanna' come Sara" Sophie asked sweetly.

"No." Sara replied flatly.

"Come on! If you don't stop reading you might have a book-gasm"Nicole joked.

"What the fuck? A book-gasm?" Sara asked.

"Please Sara!" Sophie whined

"Fine!" Sara replied sounding extremely annoyed. She put down her book and walked out the door with Nicole and Sophie following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar that the group went to wasn't too impressive but Nicole immediately separated herself from the group. Sophie and Sara stayed together most of the time, observing the lonely locals and fun-loving backpackers get drunk.

"Sorta' like reality television huh." Sophie remarked.

"Not really, more like german playboy."

The two laughed. Nicole came over holding three drinks.

"Okay, three ciders, for a great night." Nicole said smiling. "And no alcohol, Sara."

Sara smiled and accepted the drink. Sophie took one too, she lifted her's. "I'd like to propose a toast! Um drei übermäßige sexy Weibchen zu sein! "

"Um drei übermäßige sexy Weibchen zu sein! " The group repeated, and together they laughed all taking a drink of the hard cider.

"We'll be right back." Nicole said to Sara as her and Sophie walked off together.

Sophie takes another drink of her cider.

"Jesus Nicole!"

"What?"

"This is the most alcoholic cider I've ever tasted!"

"Oh well, It's good for her."

A seemingly drunk man sat down next to Sara.

"Hey you're looking very sexy right now" He said, his words heavily slurred.

"Yeah, that's great" Sara replied meanly looking over at her friends. While Sara is looking away the man drops a small capsule of some sort into her drink.

"I'm sleeping wit you tonight" the man said putting his head on Sara's shoulder.

"No you're not!" Sara said pushing him away causing him to drop his beer.

"What did you do that for you cunt?!? Now I can't even drink it!" He said pointing at Sara and then at the beer can that was now spilling liquid all over the floor.

Sara rolled her eyes and dumped her nearly full glass of cider on his head.

She walked up to Nicole and Sophie. Sophie was beginning to get a little bit tipsy.

"Sophie, I think we really need to go back to the hostel." Sara said.

"But we're having such a good time." Sophie replied with a smile. "And aren't you drunk yet?"

"What?!" Sara exclaimed.

"It's fine, there was a little bit of alcohol in your cider." Nicole confessed

"A little bit?! There was enough alcohol in that drink to kill a horse!" Sophie laughed.

"Sophie! Shut the hell up!" Nicole said angrilly.

"It's fine, I didn't drink it anyway."

"What did you do with it?" Sophie asked

"I dumped it on some drunk guy's head." Sara said proudly.

"Anyway, I guess me and Sara are gonna go back to the hostel." Sophie said.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay here for a bit more. I haven't gotten my fun yet." Nicole replied grinning.

"You do that." Sara said walking out of the bar with Sophie.

Nicole took another sip of her drink, not too long later a well-dressed man in his mid to late twenties sat down next to Nicole and started "checking her out".

Nicole noticed "Is there something you want?"

"Oh sorry, you just looked a little lonely ,thought I'd come chat." The man replied.

"I see. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, based on your accent I'm guessing you're not."

"No, my friends dragged me out here and I thought I might as well make the most of my time here."

"Well that's really all you can do, right?"

The two laughed . Nicole's cell phone rings, "Damn it." she mutters to herself.

She picked up the phone "What Sophie?... How should I know?! Alright. bye."

Nicole hangs up.

"Who was that?" The man asked.

"Oh, just one of my friends. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, Brian."

"Ok, Brian. Mine is Nicole."

"Well Nicole, maybe we could go somewhere a little quieter, if you know what I mean" He said seductively winking.

Nicole giggled "Okay!"

The two got up and together they left the bar.

------------------------------------------

Translations:

Weibchen - Bitch

Hure- Whore

Ich werde Sie ficken- Fuck you

Eine blonde Amerikanisch Frau- A blonde american female

Um drei übermäßige sexy Weibchen zu sein! - To being three super sexy bitches!


	2. An Unsuspected Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hostel, this fan fiction people.

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter:P after this their gonna start getting a lot longer

Nicole giggled as her latest fuck buddy kissed her neck. She proceeded to unbutton his shirt and run her fingers down his smooth chest. He had already removed her corset and mini, leaving her only in black lace, cleavage revealing bra and thong. As Brian removed her bra she smiled as he gasped at the size of her breasts. She was, after all, a 40DoubleD.

"Their names are thunder and lighting," she said, gesturing to her breasts.

"Wanna touch em?" she whispered, smirking as he licked his lips hungrily and moved his hands to glide over her nipples.

She moaned at the touch. Slowly, Nicole unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off of his hips, along with his boxers. Before her was a rather large...friend. She smiled, glad that she managed to get such a large erection out of him

Pity he was rather small, As he continued to fondle with her breasts, she bent low and took him full on in her mouth, wiping red lipstick all over his cock. Just as he had removed her thong and positioned himself above her, but the moment was interrupted when something started buzzing.

"Shit", Brian murmured to while himself getting off of Nicole and picking up what appeared to be a restaurant pager. One you held onto when waiting for a table to be ready. It was buzzing and red lights flashed around the edges. Nicole frowned.

"What's that for?" Nicole asked.

Brian froze for a brief moment in shock but then returned to normal seconds later. "Oh it's uh, a hotel pager." Brian replied sounding nervous and obviously lying.

"A hotel pager?" Nicole inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there was a room that I wanted in particular so they gave me this."

"Ok, so what's with the greyhound? Rather strange thing to have on a hotel pager, huh?"

Brian was terrified he glanced around noticing a long metal bar on the ground he quickly picked it up and began beating Nicole repeatedly in the head with it until she was unconscious.

Brian picked up Nicole and began dragging her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie woke up, to a silent room. She glanced at the small clock on the table, 4:21 it read.

"_Why isn't she back yet?"_, Sophie thought to herself.

"Sara? Sara, you awake?"

Sara rolled over facing Sophie.

"What Sophie?" Sara asked sounding tired and rubbing her eyes

"Nicole isn't back yet, I think something happened to her."

"Call her if you want but she's probably doing something." Sara said sounding annoyed.

"I think I'm gonna go look for her." Sophie said while getting off the bed.

"Have fun." Sara said, turning back over.

Sophie tied her thick, red hair back ,threw on a pair of jeans and walked out the door in search of her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicole had just begun regaining consciousness and made a low, groaning noise as she was dragged down the filthy hallway. The stench of blood and vomit lingered in the air and pained screams could be heard coming from the many different rooms lining the hallway.

Nicole began tearing up as she realized where she was and what was going on around her.

_What the hell is this?_, Nicole thought to herself glancing into one of the rooms. She saw another woman who was very tan and had black hair screaming in pain as her torturer peeled the skin off of her left arm. At the sight of this Nicole tugged and squirmed a bit more trying to break free. But what was the point, Nicole thought. The two men dragging her down the hallway were at least three times as strong as she was.

Eventually she was taken inside one of the rooms. Her arms and legs strapped down with leather straps so tightly she began to feel the loss of circulation. She tugged and pulled but could not even loosen them. Nicole received another blow to the head and the two men walked out closing the metal door behind him.

Then, there she was. Sitting in a small, blood stained cell. Waiting for her death.

After what felt like an hour ,Nicole noticed someone walking into her cell. The silhouette of a woman, Nicole began examining her carefully and saw she had short dark brow hair that was almost black. She smirked as she approached Nicole. Nicole soon realized it was Beth, they had met on the train.

_What the hell was she doing here_, Nicole thought as Beth picked up two scalpels and began making a thin line from under her chin to her ears. Beth repeatedly traced this line and then smirked once more when she noticed Nicole whimpering, trying not to let the pain get to her.

"The more you try not to let the pain get to you, the more it's going to hurt." Beth whispered to Nicole.

Beth put down the scalpels, and picked at the line she made causing blood to seep out. Nicole began to cry even harder and Beth slowly began peeling off the skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie continued walking down the nearly empty streets of Slovakia. The sun had already began rising. Sophie checked her watch 7:03 it read, and rubbed her arms as the cold air blew past her. She had no idea where Nicole could be.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. Quickly she picked it up, thinking that it might be Nicole.  
"Hello?" Sophie answered.

"_Sophie, get back to the hostel NOW! You're never gonna believe what I found._" Sara said sounding nervous.

"What did you find?" Sophie asked.

"_I-i'm not gonna explain now, just get over here!_"

"Ok." Sophie said closing her phone and quickly walking back to the hostel.


	3. A Small White Card

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hostel.

Note: Though this chapter isn't like the previous two, more sex and violence is on the way. This one is rather innocent. ; )

Sara was standing outside of the hostel anxiously waiting for Sophie. Moments later she saw Sophie, and ran up to her.

"Okay, so what was it that you wanted to show me?" Sophie asked looking at the terrified look on Sara's face.

"It's inside." Sara said quickly.

Sara grabbed Sophie's wrist and pulled her into the hostel. The two watched the desk clerk go into the backroom after collecting another set of backpackers passports. They waited a few moments before going in. The two hid behind a bookshelf and watched as the clerk scanned in the new passports before placing them face-down in a small box by the desk.

"What is he doing?" Sophie whispered to Sara.

The two waited until the desk clerk left to go back to the main room of the hostel before coming out. The two continued to a smaller room that had a computer, and scanner. Also, a box filled with passports. Sara shuffled through the box looking for their passports, eventually she found them and put them on the desk.

Then she got up and opened up a folder on the computer revealing the three's picture's and sold written under each one followed by a dollar amount.

"Wait so, what does this mean?" Sophie asked confusedly.

"There is something, someone wants from us and they are paying mass-amounts of money for it."

"Do you know what they want?"

"No, but I think it might be connected to Nicole's disappearance." Sara said

"Think about it, if something hadn't happened she would have been back by now."

"Yes," Sophie nodded. "Anything on here that says what may have happened to her?"

"Not that I know of." Sara shook her head.

The two got up and began walking out but on their way they ran into the desk clerk.

"What are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms.

Sara was stunned for a brief second, and her heart began racing.

_Shit! We've been caught! _Sara though for a moment, before realizing, her friend had begun talking to the man.

"Oh, we got lost and ended up in here." Sophie said, talking for Sara who was speechless.

The desk clerk raised an eyebrow and looked at the two strangely and continued with what he was going to do.

_Jesus, how many passports does that guy collect daily?_ Sophie thought as she and Sara walked out of the room and into to the hostel lobby.

The desk clerk watched as the two walked out and waited a few seconds after before taking out a gun. He gripped it tightly and held it to his head but realized he just couldn't kill himself.

_No, it will be fine, there's no way... they'll probably be dead before Elite Hunting finds out that they know anything. _He thought as he put down the gun and continued to scan the passports.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two returned to their room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sophie asked Sara.

"I don't know..." Sara said sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Well, we don't know if anything is even going on. It could all just be a misunderstanding." Sophie said optimistically.

"A misunderstanding?!" Sara exclaimed "What isn't there to understand?! Someone is paying large amounts of money to do, god knows what to us!"

Sophie tried to think of a comeback but could not.

"Face it Sophie, there's nothing we can do. I think we need to get tickets for the next train out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving without Nicole!" Sophie said folding her arms across her chest."I don't know about you but I'm going back out to look for her!" Sophie said walking out the door.

Sara sighed, and walked out after Sophie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and Sara found themselves wandering through a small forest not too, far from the hostel. The sky was dark and gloomy, clouds that covered it appear a solid grey. Leaves nearly covered the ground making a crunching noise beneath their shoes as they walked through it all.

The two stopped when their path was blocked by a group of dirt covered Slavic children.

"Listen. We can't play right now. We're busy." Sara said meanly, walking through the group of kids who immediately ran in front of her once again.

"Dollar!" Said the one who appeared to be the somewhat of, leader.

"I'll handle this Sara" Sophie said with a smile. She dug through her cluttered purse and pulled small pastry wrapped in saran wrap she had gotten at a coffee shop that morning when she was looking for Nicole.

The child took the treat and examined it for a brief moment before spitting in Sophie's face causing her to make a high-pitched squealing noise of disgust. The children ran away before Sophie did anything. Sophie watched them run glaring at the one who had spit in her face and wiping the spit off her face angrily.

"Calm down Sophie."

"That little fucker spit in my face!" Sophie exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air and stomping off back toward the hostel.

Sara rolled her eyes at Sophie's temper. "What happened to looking for Nicole?"

"I'll come back later. I'm tired right now." Sophie whined.

"Okay..." Sara said walking in the other direction. Sara always liked peace and quiet. When she was little, she and Sophie would always sit in the small forest right outside of her house as somewhat of an escape from being around so many people. So, this sort of brought back memories for her.

Of course, Sophie had never been the socialite she was today. Really, it was when she met Nicole that she decided to be all bitchy. Sara often wondered why she was still friends with Sophie, the only time she didn't disregard her was when Nicole wasn't around.

Eventually the forest ended came to a deserted road. Sara thought she should go back to the hostel, after all she didn't want to get lost or something. But she was feeling curious. Sara continued down the road and it ended at what appeared to be a factory.

Sara, knew she shouldn't go in. But did anyway...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Sophie had just gotten back to the hostel. For some reason the desk clerk was giving her an odd glance as she walked through the lobby and into the hallway. When she got back into her room she sat on her bed and kicked off her sandals. Something about her room seemed different, as if it had been searched.

Then Sophie noticed a small white business card on the floor and turned it over...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank the two people(Kos-Mos607 and Spirt Avenger) who reviewed my fan fic, rather than simply reading it.


	4. Elite Hunting?

Disclaimer: Do not own hostel. ( ---Why I keep writing this, I really don't know)

A/N: I added a few references to Hostel part 1 in this one. Same idea, different characters! If you notice the OC characters in this (the fic, not just in this chappie) though have OC personalities they sorta' mixed with the actual characters of hostel 1 and 2. Hm... I should turn this into a game... who can figure out who goes with who, first:D

_Elite Hunting: _

_$5000 Rsn_

_$10000 Eur_

_$25000 Amr_

Sophie looked in both shock and disbelief at the black writing on the small white business card. Thoughts buzzed through Sophie's head as she tried to come up with a logical answer for this. But nothing seemed to make sense.

With the finding of this Sophie got up and went off to get her friend, god knows would happen if this 'Elite Hunting' found her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sara opened the factory door, she was immediately hit with the scent of decaying bodies. She choked on the horrible stench for a moment before continuing on.

She glanced down the halls, crossing her arms, due to the cold. As the heels of her boots clicked on the ground, Sara wondered why this was here.

It appeared to be an empty building, she didn't see anybody and all she heard was a faint moaning noise which she ignored assuming that it is nothing.

Sara continued down the hall, then she heard the sound of a heavy door being slid open, causing her to jump. She looked back and saw nothing, Sara, once again, just ignored the noise. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps and before she could even think she was lifted off the ground and taken into one of the cells.

It was to dark for Sara to identify the man that picked her up, he carried her over to the back wall of the cell and hung her on a meat hook by the skin on her back. Sara let out a shrill scream as the hook pierced her skin.

He walked away and flipped a switch causing the light to turn on, revealing that it was Brian.

He looked through the multiple tools and weapons on the table, smiling as Sara pleaded. Eventually he decided on a power drill and walked toward Sara causing her to squirm even more and she fell off the meat hook tearing her skin and leaving a giant gash in her back. The blood seeped onto the already dirty floor and Sara's scream was so loud that it could be heard down the hall and in all of the rooms.

Brian pressed the tip of the drill on Sara's shoulder and smirked.

"Please no!! I have money! I can pay you! I can fuckin' pay you!" Sara pleaded.

"Nobody is paying me anything, in fact. I'm the one that's paying them!"Brian said and shook his head in disagreement, turned on the drill and began cutting through Sara's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie walked through the forest at a fast pace looking around frantically for Sara but all she saw was the empty forest. But she noticed someone walking around the forest, Sophie ran her and was amazed, it was Beth.

Beth was obviously drunk or high on something and giggling at nothing.

"Beth!" Sophie said walking up to her. "Hey, have you uh... seen my friend Sara? "

"Sara?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Sophie shuffled through her purse and pulled out a picture of Sara and gave it to Beth. Beth looked at it for a second and smiled.

"She's at the art show." Beth said, slurring her words.

"Well, I wanna see some art. So... can we go?"

Beth nodded and began walking with Sophie toward the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the factory, Beth immediately lead Sophie into the main hallway. The same one Sara walked through.

Suddenly Sophie heard a loud thud and ran to the source. Sophie got a mixed expression of anger, sadness and fear as she looked into the cell and saw her friend. Sara had a collection of gashes, bruises running up and down her arms and legs. As well as four holes in her shoulders, two on each.

"You fucking bitch!" Sophie screamed, turning toward Beth who was laughing.

"No, I get a lot of money for you. That makes you my bitch"

Anger grew inside of Sophie, building up until Sophie blew up. She grabbed Beth's hair and pulled her into the cell. She grabbed the blood-covered power drill and put it straight through Beth's neck.

Sophie turned to the bastard who had killed her friend and glared, her blue eyes more icy than anyone who had ever seen them. "You killed my friend, you sick shit!" She hissed, growing more agitated when he laughed at her.

"Friends? From what she told me as she was begging for her life that she had no true friends. You were only nice to her when Nicole wasn't around. Other than that, you insulted her. How is that friendship?" Brian cackled when he saw the tears in Sophie's eyes.

As he laughed, Sophie was plotting to hurt him. "Yes," she whispered, her voice sounding rougher than it normally did, "I insulted Sara regularly, but when she wasn't around, I defended her. Sara was always one of my dearest friends and she's an idiot for not realizing that!" Sophie burst into sobs, causing Brian to laugh again.

Slowly, she approached a blood-covered knife on the table and pointed it at Brian. "Where the fuck is Nicole?!" Sophie yelled.

"I-I, don't know." Brian said nervously.

"Sure you don't! Lemme put it this way, show me where Nicole is or I'll cut your fucking dick off!" Sophie screamed, her voice becoming raspy from yelling so much.

"O-ok." Brian said, leading Sophie out of the cell.

"And she better be alive!" Sophie said pricking Brian with the knife causing a small amount of blood to come up.

With that Brian led Sophie down into the basement...


	5. She Didn't Just Disappear

For Chapter Six I want to add an actual character from Hostel part 1, so since I can't decide... I'm leaving it up to all my adoring fans ;D. Tell me who from hostel 1 you think I should introduce and just a bit about why. This is all I ask from you, you don't have to review, just do this.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The two stood in the elevator, Sophie glaring at Brian who seemed to be getting a more and more nervous look on his face as they went down each floor. Brian knew Nicole wasn't alive. He'd been the cause of her capture. The elevator finally stopped, the two walked off. Brian led Sophie through a metal door way, entering a room that smelled so bad that Sophie nearly vomited when the smell hit her.

There were about six tables all covered with decaying bodies. Sophie scanned the room for a brief moment feeling more nauseous as she scanned the bodies, a glimpse of blond hair caught Sophie's eye and she immediately went to the source.

There she was, her best friend Nicole. The bottom half of her face missing and other damages included cuts and bruises on her ankles and wrists. Sophie's facial expression quickly changed from angered to down right vengeful. She gripped the knife tightly, glancing over at Brian who knew what was going to happen. But, Sophie just stood there. She didn't attack him. She didn't even say a word.

Sophie walked toward Brian hanging her head with tears in her eyes. "Just kill me now." She said as if she could care less whether or not she lived or died. Brian felt a pang of sympathy for Sophie and looked into her cold eyes. Brian was speechless. He didn't know what to do. She looked at him hopelessly, then out of nowhere, she shoved the knife right through his crotch.

"Shit! You bitch! I was gonna fuckin' help you!" He screamed, sinking lower along the wall. Sophie removed the knife and continued to watch the man bleed and roar obscenities.

A couple of guards had just come down the elevator and ran into the room. They immediately grabbed Sophie's arms causing her to jump and drop the knife. The two dragged Sophie away and on the elevator. And then Sophie realized what she had just done and though she had saved herself for that brief moment she was now at the mercy of Elite Hunting and whomever her torturer may be.

The two men dragged Sophie into one of the vacant cells, fighting with her and trying to keep hold of her despite her screaming, kicking and biting, and handcuffed the single chair in the middle of the cell. The two walked off as Sophie continued to scream and pull at the cuffs hoping to break free. The door slammed shut behind them and all there was, was the darkness.

Sophie now knew there wasn't much hope but still continued to tug and pull at the slight chance she may escape and eventually knocked the chair over. She and the chair fell to the floor, as the medal hit the ground it made a loud bang. Just then the door slid open and Sophie recognized the figure of a man. The feeling of fear and panic immediately shot through Sophie as she examined the figure. He had black hair that was greasy and slicked back and skin so pale it almost looked like dough. He wasn't large but he wasn't skinny either.

The man walked over to Sophie who was sitting in the turned over chair. "Pathetic." He mumbled to himself, observing Sophie's reaction. He turned Sophie and the chair so they were upright, and flicked on the small light so he could better see his victim. "What the fuck are you going to do to me?!" Sophie asked with a scratchiness to voice and beginning to cry, while looking at the many demented weapons that covered the table. "Many things... I guess it all depends on whether you're a good girl or not." He replied picking up a whip and looking at it for a brief moment before putting it down.

Sophie's heart sank, was this it? Was she gonna loose her virginity to this fucker? Sophie attempted to reassure her self that it'll all be fine that nothing, seriously bad was going to happen to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the man come up behind her and pull her head back. He held a hot glue gun to the edge of her lips and began sealing the top an bottom together. "It's a shame we've gotta close this pretty little mouth of yours. Especially the way those lips curve..." Sophie tried to move her lips and keep the glue from drying but it was useless. Her lips stuck together and it pained her to even try, to pry them apart.

He placed the small glue gun on the table and tried to decide on another weapon... Sophie gave up hope. She knew there was no way out of this. She tried not to think about the thought of death being right in front of her. But it was hard when she was handcuffed to a chair and the glue was making her lips incredibly numb. She glanced over to see that her torturer had picked up something silver, she couldn't tell what it was but she began shaking because whatever it was, she knew, it wasn't good. Moments later, she felt the cold metal grip around one of her toes, then she realized they were pliers, before she could react her toe was gone. The cold blood streamed out of the stub on her foot. Sophie attempted kicking and screaming at the fucker who had just cut off her toe. He grabbed her foot and cut off another toe. Sophie's foot was now almost completely covered in blood. Sophie looked at her foot, now missing two toes, she began tugging and pulling more and more. Eventually beginning to vomit, not being able to release, she started choking.

The man soon realized that, that could kill her soon. He went up to Sophie and began prying off the super glue. As he did that the vomit began to cover his hands as more and more came out. Once most of the glue was off, or at least enough for her to clear out he stepped back and watched the combination of blood and vomit seep from Sophie's mouth. She glanced over to her torturer after she had cleared out and noticed he had what appeared to be a blowtorch.

He turned it on and walked over to Sophie who vomited a little more at the thought of what he was going to do. The torturer put it to Sophie's cheek, causing her to let out a loud cry of pain and it got louder and raspier as he began moving it upward, closer and closer to Sophie's eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's a shame we've gotta close this pretty little mouth of yours. Especially the way those lips curve..."_

A gold star for whoever can figure out what that's from!


	6. Another Survivor?

**IMPORTANT:** There's a reference to the song "schadenfreude," if you have not heard the song or seen the musical click on the link below and read the lyrics or that reference will make absolutely no sense to you.

- http// as the blowtorch neared her eye, Sophie bit the hand of her torturer, causing him to drop his weapon. The man glared at her and reached for an object and whispered "Oh you're gonna get it now girlie," As he got closer to her, Sophie bunched her hand together, making it smaller. Struggling slightly, she pulled her hand loose from the kinky object. Knowing that she could only reveal her success when the bastard was closer, she remained in position. Just as he got close enough to burn her face even more, she stood up and sent the chair flying to his stomach.

She ran over to the table where the blood-cover objects were, and grabbed a cow prod. Turning back toward her torturer, Sophie shoved her weapon at the man's throat, burning it and whispered, "how does it feel now? Like being tortured?"Smirking she slid his wrist into the cuffs that she had previously been in. As he shook with fear, Sophie reached for a pair of pliers and twisted his toe off. When he screamed in pain, she cackled. Then she reached for a whip and cracked it. She approached him in a sexy way and put her lips to his. As he deepened the kiss, she pulled the whip around his neck and tightened it, strangling him.

When the man ran out of breath Sophie grinned. Running back towards the table of weapons, Sophie armed herself up with random objects, shoving them in obscure places, such as in her bra. Exiting the room, limping slightly due to the loss of two of her toes, she licked her bloody lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paxton stood in the break room, he had just changed into the black suit he found in one of the lockers. He glanced at himself in the mirror for a brief moment before continuing with what he was doing. He looked at his hand and shuddered at the two missing fingers. Luckily he found a pair of leather gloves that he slipped on almost immediately after, although he shuddered in pain while pulling the left one on covering his mangled hand.

Then Sophie stumbled into the small break room. She looked up at Paxton and frowned.

_Dammit! Another one I have to deal with!_ Sophie thought scanning Paxton's figure. Moments later Pax noticed Sophie as well. He looked at Sophie with a puzzled expression not noticing Sophie's severed toes.

_Shit. _Paxton thought, stiffening up.

It was at least a minute before anybody said anything, they both just stood there looking at each other.

"So how was your last victim," Sophie asked carefully. "Great," Paxton smirked, acting the part of an Elite Hunting client. "She screamed out in pain when I ...peeled the skin off her face" Sophie looked up at the mention of the removal of skin. Deciding that this had to be Nicole's torturer, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small pistol. Paxton of course, had not harmed Nicole in anyway, but he had seen her body afterwards, giving him the idea for his 'torture'.

Watching the redheaded woman, he asked her a question. "How was yours?" He smiled at her, making the anger inside of her grow. "Fine, just fine. But a good torturer never reveals their secrets," Sophie grinned back at him and cocked her gun, waiting for the right moment to strike. Paxton, realizing his danger, pulled out the gun he had from earlier. He curved his lips up into a sly smile. Sophie noticing this, whipped out her gun and held it before her. To her surprise, the gun was in her face.

The utter shock of having that happen caused Sophie to jump and stumble backwards into the wall. Then Paxton noticed Sophie's foot and put down his weapon.

"You're not part of Elite Hunting, are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"W-what do you mean?" Sophie asked, beginning to shake.

"Well, for one thing you're missing two toes." Paxton said, glancing at Sophie's blood-covered foot.

"I will have you know. I have a very good reason for missing them!" Sophie said, trying to get back up.

"And what's that?" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Um..." Sophie searched her mind for an answer to the man's question. "Why did you point the gun at me?" She finally shrieked realizing the man's mistake. Paxton tried to think of a reason, but none came to him. "Why does it matter?" He smirked, sending Sophie over the edge. "It matters because, you killed Nicole, you bastard!!!" She shrieked. Placing her free hand on the wall, she pushed her small figure up. Holding the pistol out at her 'enemy', she smiled cruelly. "Funny how karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

Paxton stood there, mildly confused. Why was this chick going psycho on him? He hadn't killed anyone. Suddenly, it dawned on him. His body began to shake with laughter. Sophie glared at the man Laughing insanely. "What is so funny? Are Gary Coleman and Nicky going to come out and laugh at my pain anytime soon? Cause' I'm pretty sure this ain't a good time for schadenfreude," she growled, causing the man the cackle even more. "You're someone's escaped victim," Paxton howled in utter amusement. "Yea, what of it? Your going to die soon enough you can't tell any of your friends what happened, so that's that," Dropping her pistol and pulling a small knife from in between her breasts, she smirked evilly. Paxton shook his head and said "You misunderstood. I escaped my torturer, like you," Sophie snorted at the man's lie and hissed "Prove it". Paxton removed his gloves and gestured to the hand with three fingers. "It's like your foot. Will it suffice as proof?" Sophie, still doubting the man, sighed and kept the knife in her hand. "I'm Sophie," she said reluctantly, nodding her head. Paxton returned the greeting and together they ran off toward the staircase.

In time they had almost escaped the building, but a loud, pained scream came from the building behind them, causing Pax to lift his head up for a moment. The turned to the factory and stared for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked looking at the pained look on Paxton's face.

"Josh." Paxton said to himself before turning back to Sophie. "We need to go back for him."

"What?!?" Sophie was amazed that someone would even want to go back to that wretched place. "Okay, first of all. Who's Josh?" Sophie asked.

"He's my friend, listen... you know what it's like to loose a friend." Paxton said, trying to reason with Sophie.

Sophie nodded, "Yes, two actually." She began to get tears in the corners of her eyes, but blinked them out. "Okay, let's go." Sophie said, still with tears in her eyes.

With that they turned around and went right back into the building they had just escaped from.


	7. They're Not Safe Yet

Warning! BIG Cliffy

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams began to get louder and louder as Sophie and Paxton ran through the halls of the Elite Hunting facility. Paxton managed to block out everything but the screams, that somehow seemed to linger in his mind. Sophie kept watch all around, making sure some Elite Hunting asshole didn't turn the corner and kill them both. Sophie still didn't fully trust Paxton, she had her suspicions. But, of course, if she didn't trust him she wouldn't be following him down the grime covered hallways of this building. She'd probably have been back to Texas already.

The two reached the end of the hallway, the combined sound of a power drill and those pained screams sent chills down both of the American's spines. Everything seemed to come to an abrupt stop, then whoever was in there with Josh began talking.

_Could it be?... The Dutch asshole that groped Josh on the train?_

"...to be a surgeon. But the boards would not pass me. Can you guess why? You see? So I went into business. But business is so boring. You buy things you sell them, you make money you spend money. What kind of life is that? A surgeon, he holds the very essence of life in his hands - your life. He touches it." The Dutchman said from inside the room

The words picked at Paxton, eventually he slammed right into the door causing it to burst open. The dutchman turned around to face Paxton and Sophie and frowned.

Sophie felt all the tension in the room and sighed. She began thinking of a plan. She would distract the Dutch guy and Paxton would save his friend. Stepping forward she said "Surgeon huh? I think you'd be a better rich bastard- oh wait," she smiled cheekily at the man and continued her statement. "You are a rich bastard, with a serial killer on the side." Feeling the glare emit from the Dutchman

Sophie reached into her bra again and pulled out her knife and began to walk towards the man. She was stopped by Paxton. Paxton of course wanted to kill the Dutch bastard himself, but Sophie actually had some logic left in her head. "Listen up Pax, Josh doesn't trust me, which is reasonable. I kill the Dutchman and you save your buddy," She hissed. Turning back to the Dutchman, she smirked. "Come and get me or are you scared?" Sophie taunted, distracting the man. As she kept the bastard occupied, Paxton went over to Josh.

"Josh!" Paxton said, glad that his friend was alive.

"P-pax? Is that you?" Josh moaned.

"Yea, hold on Josh, I'll have you out in just a second." Paxton said, glancing across the table for the keys to Josh's restraints. The bit of silver caught Paxton's eye and he immediately went to the source. He grabbed the keys and freed Josh. Meanwhile Sophie was still fighting with the dutchman, striking him with any object she could get her hands on.

"So much like a dog. A very bad dog," The man smirked at Sophie, who then attempted to knee him the the nuts. As the Dutchman neared closer to her skin, Pax looked for a weapon that wouldn't kill Sophie in the process of killing the bastard who tortured Josh. Spotting a simple nail, he grabbed it and rushed over, he drove the nail in the man's throat. As he watched the blood ooze from the Dutchman's neck, he gagged a little. He looked over towards Josh and smiled. "Thanks Pax," Josh said "No problem," Paxton grinned once again and just as he was about to say something more, Sophie's voice came from underneath the Dutchman. "Great reunion, but I'm getting squashed by a fat Dutchman. How bout' we save me?"

Paxton smiled at Sophie's sarcastic tone and pushed the man of her small body and held a hand out to her. Sophie debated taking his hand, still not truly trusting him. But as she thought about it, Paxton had saved her life. He deserved her trust. She reached out and grasped his hand. As he pulled her up, she winced slightly. The knife had managed to prick her slightly, she let out a small yelp of pain when the knife punctured the bottom of her foot.

Paxton walked over to Josh, "Can you walk?" Pax asked Josh.

"I-I think so." Josh said, still stuttering a bit on his words, he attempted to stand up and groaned in pain as Paxton and Sophie helped him up. Pax took off his jacket and gave it to Josh, helping him button it. It covered most of Josh's frame but ended at his knees. "It'll have to do for now." Pax said to himself under his breath

Paxton was the first to go out into the hallway, he looked around for a bit and then motioned for Josh and Sophie to follow. Josh was still a bit hesitant to trusting Sophie, he always had been paranoid in that way. Now it was even harder for him to people because, the dutchman was one of the few people he trusted and he totally just took advantage of that. Josh sighed as Sophie helped him out, the three headed for the staircase that Pax and Sophie had originally begun walking down.

Sophie and Paxton helped Josh down the stairs, he had just been drilled through the knee caps, walking down stairs wasn't exactly easy. After climbing down multiple flights of stairs, the three finally made it. But they weren't safe yet, they still had to get out of this shit hole of a town. Paxton glanced around the parking lot and noticed a car that still had it's keys in it.

Paxton immediately walked towards the car with Sophie and Josh following, Paxton helped Josh into the back, Sophie climbed into the passenger's seat and Paxton drove. The three all felt a sigh of relief. Had they really done it? Had they escaped Elite Hunting?

As they sped off Paxton looked up into the rear view mirror and saw a mysterious black Mercedes was in pursuit of them...


	8. Natalia and Svetlana

The Mercedes behind them spent no time keeping their distance. They were actually being tailgated by the Mercedes. Sophie glanced up at the rear view mirror to try to get a better view of who was driving the vehicle. The windows were extremely tinted so she couldn't get a good glimpse of the people in it. All she knew was, that it was a man and a woman.

Paxton tried to keep his eyes on the road as much as possible. He sped up trying to lose the Mercedes, but it wasn't working, the black car kept speeding up. Eventually, the Slavic town came into view. With all the back streets and alley ways, losing that damn Mercedes shouldn't be too hard. Pax sped up once again trying to get into town.

Josh remained in the backseat, silent and trying to block out what was going on around him. He didn't want to know that there were Elite Hunting clients in pursuit of them and that they may be in danger again.

As they got into town Paxton noticed Alexei and another group of backpackers standing around him. Alexei was of course, showing off the many pictures he had of the sex-obsessed women at the hostel, that are just waiting for men to come sleep with them – especially American men like themselves. The sight of this and the sound of his voice brought back images and thoughts of that horrific place that he had been lead to. Paxton slammed his foot down on the acceleration and hit Alexei. His head smashed against the car's windshield, leaving a blood stain and his camera cracked the window. Alexei's body fell to the cobblestone street and blood streamed out of the back of his head as Paxton drove off.

The collision caused Josh to jump and utter a small scream, and Sophie sat there and continued to stare out the window as if nothing had ever happened. Why would this startle her? She had killed three of those Elite Hunting bastards what's wrong with another one? Sophie really believed that all of them deserved to be tortured, the same way they tortured their victims.

Sophie's thought's were interrupted when Paxton stopped the car and she heard Josh from the backseat. "W-why are we stopping?" He asked sounding panicked. "Those little fuckers are in the middle of the road." Paxton said, glaring at the street kids that were gathering around the stolen car.

Once again the kid that appeared to be the leader held out his hand and said "Dollar?". Sophie was still pissed about them spitting in her face and she hissed "We ain't got a dollar!" Paxton scanned the car, looking for something else to bribe them with knowing that neither him nor Josh had any cash, and Sophie was being stubborn and wouldn't give them one. He looked into the backseat and saw a small, plastic bag, filled with bubble gum in many different colors. He reached back and grabbed the bag, he showed it to the kids and asked "Gum? ... Bubble gum?" The leader nodded and was about to grab the bag from Paxton but Pax pulled it away "First there's something I want you to do for me." Paxton said, the little kid looked at him and cocked his head. Paxton assumed he was interested.

"You see those guys back there in the black car?" The child nodded "I want you to distract them for me. Okay?"

The child nodded once again and this time grabbed the bag away from Pax, looking hungrily at his treasure. The rest of the children moved out of the car's path and Paxton continued on.

The filthy children all gathered around and reached into the bag grabbing handfuls of gum each and shoving it in their mouths. When the Mercedes neared them, they all looked over. The two Elite Hunting clients got out and began scolding the kids in German. The woman looked very nun like, she had a tight bun at the top of her head and her hair was brown and mousy. She was dressed in a maroon business suit and wore black heels. The man was definitely not thin. He was very big in fact. He wore big thick rimmed glasses that looked like they were about to slide off his nose. He wore a business suit as well, but didn't look quite as menacing as his partner.

The two looked at the children sternly, but before they could even open their mouths to say anything they were both covered in the street kids. Some that were higher up threw rocks at the two, others smashed their heads on the cobblestone street. Both of them bruised in seconds. The man of course took multiple children to knock over, due to his large figure. But before long the two Elite Hunting clients laid dead on the streets, their faces both coated in a thick coat of blood.

Paxton sped through town, trying to get to the train station as quickly as possible. But, the three could not be so lucky as to be able to get there without any problems. There was a major traffic back up due to a police search. Sophie moaned a little bit, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to get through. Paxton tried to position the car so he could escape, but the space between him and the two cars in front and behind him was too small. The police had noticed the car in the odd position and went to check it out. When they got over there, the three that had once been there, were now nowhere to be found. There was no trace of them even being there in the first place, except for the open door.

The three ran through the field, nearing the train station. Josh and Sophie both stumbled a couple times. Sophie due to the loss of her two toes and Josh because of the drill holes. The two helped each other as they followed Paxton to the train station. The three stepped on to the platform and hid behind some crates, trying to think of a way to board the train without drawing too much attention to themselfs.

Just then a female's voice rang through the train station "You fucking bastard!" Paxton and Josh both jumped , recognizing the voice ,and there was a dark-haired female, yelling at some guy. She looked much like Beth, except prettier. The boys soon recognized her, it was Natalia, the bitch that had lead them into the hands of Elite Hunting. She grabbed the man's arm, and tossed him to the side, continuing to scream obscenities. She saw the train coming, and she took his wrist once again but this time, looking around for a brief moment, making sure nobody saw her and she pushed him right in front of the train. She jumped back and watched the blood spatter all over the platform getting a small bit on the tips of her black heels, "Cheap ass." She said to herself, before walking away.

Paxton and Josh gasped, Sophie however had not seen this, due to her ignorance and the fact that she was looking the other way, eying a man whom she thought had that bloodhound, tattoo all the Elite Hunting clientele had. She turned when she heard Josh and Paxton and simply saw the rather large puddle of blood and knew something else was going on. However the three found this as the perfect opportunity to get on the train. They boarded and took their seats, Josh and Paxton hoping that Natalia hadn't seen them or boarded the train as well. Everyone did feel at least a little bit better. They were finally on their way out of this fucked up town.

Meanwhile, at the hostel the desk clerk was scanning passports when he noticed Svetlana enter the room walking in a seductive fashion, holding a small knife. "Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes, do you remember these two?" Svetlana pulled out a picture of Sophie and Sara and gave them to him. Immediately he remembered what he had done, the day that he saw them in the back and let them go without doing even the slightest thing about it. He nodded. "Do you know where they are?" She asked sweetly, clicking her long, manicured nails on the scanner. He shook his head. "What was that? I'm not sure I heard you." He swallowed deeply. "No." He replied quietly, sounding as if he had something caught in his throat.

"Is there something stuck in your throat?" She asked innocently, sweeping her index and middle finger across his throat. He began sweating and getting extremely nervous, knowing what he was in for. "I could get it out for you." She smirked as he shook his head nervously. "You know, three people have died because of her." Svetlana started, pointing to the picture of Sophie. "And, we can't have that can we?"the desk clerk shook his head once again, sweating more and more as Svetlana continued to glide the two fingers across his neck. She placed the knife at one end of his neck and he prepared himself for his fate, and in less than a second later she swiped the knife across his neck and lacerated it. She smirked as she pulled his neck back violently, tearing the skin even more. As Svetlana walked out, she pulled out her blackberry and sent a message saying: _Mission Accomplished._


	9. Changing Locations

Sophie smiled at Josh who had fallen asleep next to her and at Paxton, who looked at Josh in a kind way. The two were practically brothers. Thinking of close relationships, Sophie felt a few tears leak from her eyes. The fact that she would never see Sara and Nicole again hurt. The three of them were extremely close. To think that moments they had shared would never be repeated or laughed about again made her sob, causing Paxton to perk up.

"What?" He asked, clearly worried for the woman who had helped him save Josh.

"It's just that I lost my best friends. I mean, you have Josh, but I have no one." Sophie sobbed, teardrops falling on her stained top.

"You have me," Paxton said comfortingly

"What a cliche line," Sophie gave him a watery smile.

"Well it's all I could think off." Paxton said with a slight smile shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice reasoning." Sophie said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"What now?" Paxton clearly had little experience with crying girls. Sophie looked at him and hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. Paxton was obviously not expecting this and it was a little while before he returned her embrace. Eventually the auburn haired girl fell asleep in his arms. Paxton couldn't help but notice how her breasts rose in fall in a graceful fashion. Or how they seemed larger in the tight top she was wearing. He almost wanted to screw her right then and there. Shaking his head, he realized the nonsense behind his thoughts. Sophie was probably younger than him and probably would reject him if he tried. And she wasn't some wild whore who slept with anyone at anytime. But still, he smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"Nice score," Josh whispered into his ear, causing him to jump and Sophie to wake up. "What's up Paxxy?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Looking up, she saw Josh. She emitted a high pitch squeal and fell back. "Shit," she whispered before looking up at the boys, her face pink with embarrassment. "Ummm...I have to piss," She stood up and exited. When she shut the door, she could hear Josh say "That was pretty vulgar language for a girl," and Paxton snort. Smiling, Sophie walked down the hall.

Natalia sat in her train compartment, crossed her arms and sighed. She immediately turned around when she heard two familiar voices coming from the compartment behind her that caused her mouth to shape into a sly smile.

"_Where exactly are we going?" Josh said, sounding tired._

"_I don't know, and I don't give a damn. As long we're out of that fucked up town" Paxton said, looking out the window and glancing at the factory that could be seen in the distance._

Natalia stood up and walked into the boys' compartment and smirked.

"Prague. If you must know." She said, causing the two, to look up in shock and disbelief.

Josh shook with fear and Paxton was completely frozen, neither of them knew what to do or say.

"And, if you're lucky there might just be some good playmates for the two of you." She smirked, realizing the tension, and trying to antagonize the two.

"Why are you here?" Josh asked, clearly suspicious of the woman. Natalia smiled evilly and said "How about round two?" Paxton gave her a glare before saying "Sorry, we don't do evil bitches who try to kill us. Maybe the next set of American idiots will be happy with you, but not us," Josh nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't do escapees, so I guess we're even. Though I doubt you'll be like that for long."

Paxton seemed to growl at the woman before Josh said "We're smarter than you. That can't be too hard though," Josh smirked at the woman he had slept with. Natalia gave a glare. If looks could kill, He'd be dead ten times over. "Don't be so sure," she snarled, her beautiful face becoming a cruel one.

Just as Josh was about to retort, Sophie opened the door. "I'm back!" She announced loudly. A large grin on her face. Noticing the tension in the room, she turned toward the black-haired woman. "Sophie," she said. Her lips forming a small frown. "Natalia," Natalia smiled at Sophie in an eerie fashion before giving her hand. The two shook hands, feeling the emotions of the boys growing.

Sophie made a small hissing noise, realizing the dark-haired woman was obviously not someone they wanted to be around based on Josh and Paxton's reaction to her. "So..." Sophie started, unsure of whether or not to trust the woman. "You all know each other?" Sophie asked with one eyebrow raised. Natalia nodded, keeping that evil smirk on her face. "Yes, I think we know each other very well, isn't that right Josh?" Josh hissed, "mmhm..."

Natalia's phone began buzzing, "Hold on, lemme' take this." She said, looking at the flashing screen on the phone and walking out, closing the door behind her.

Sophie took her seat next to Paxton, smiling as she did. Obviously not realizing the danger as much as Josh and Paxton had. Paxton glanced over toward the door and back to Sophie and Josh. "Ok, Sophie. That bitch is in on Elite Hunting, she's not our friend!" The two boys didn't expect Sophie to react the way she did, and that was with a loud squeal "What?!?" Sophie exclaimed in disbelief. "She's the one that lead me to that building. Or as she called it the exhibit." Once the shock set in for a moment she calmed down and was able to focus on the conversation. "Don't believe me? Take a close look at the little black smudge on her back." Sophie got up and charged toward the compartment door, ready to attack. Not caring whether or not anybody saw.

She was stopped by Paxton who pulled her away from the door and turned her around to face him. "No! Sophie don't! "

"Why not?!" Sophie screeched at Paxton.

"Attacking her now will only add to our troubles and we don't need any shit right now."

Sophie growled at Paxton obviously not pleased, but she did understand the logic behind that thought. Really, Sophie just wanted to prove a point. She sat back down and let her head fall back against the glass window and turning it to the side so she could get a glimpse of the scenery out the window. Though she had no particular interest in it, she didn't really feel like talking to Paxton for the moment as he just made her appear small and insignificant.

About an hour past and Natalia didn't come back, but everyone was somewhat relieved at that. The train came to a halt and people's shadows could be seen through the hazy glass window. Sophie narrowed her eyes searching for the outline of Natalia but there were too many people so she just gave up. Shortly after the three got up and walked out of the cabin, ready to exit the train.

After making their way through a particularly large crowd of people they eventually got to the train station lobby. People of many different tongues pacing back and fourth scattering around aimlessly.

"What now?" Josh asked blankly.

Paxton turned around to face Josh, "I don't know, but we can't stay here." Sophie and Josh both nodded in agreement. "But where can we go?" Josh asked. "Anywhere but here." Paxton replied flatly. Sophie turned her attention away from the boys' conversation and glanced over to the ticket booth.

_Berlin 4:20 PM 7/12/05 _

_Vienna 5:30 PM 7/12/05_

_Amsterdam 7:40 PM 7/12/05_

Sophie scanned down the train times at the ticket booth. "You guys!" Sophie said interrupting the boys' conversation. "I have a friend who lives in Berlin. I'm sure we can stay at her house at least for a little while." Sophie whispered leaning closer to Paxton and Josh. "Look. The train for Berlin leaves in 20 minutes. We'll get tickets, go and think of something to do from there." Paxton and Josh both nodded in agreement. "You both stand in line to get tickets, I'll be right back." Sophie said pulling out a rather cash wad from her back pocket and giving it to the two boys. "That enough?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Paxton nodded, slightly confused of where the large cash amount came from. Sophie turned around and began walking towards a small food stand. "Ya'll want anything?" She asked, turning around. "No." Paxton and Josh replied simultaneously. Sophie shrugged her shoulders and continued onto toward the stand.

"Who is that chick?" Josh asked Paxton who was scanning the people around the station. He turned to Josh "Oh, she's just someone's escaped victim" Paxton said as if it were nothing. "Well, are you sure we should trust her? I mean, isn't there the chance that she could be one of the torturers? Besides, what normal person carries around that much cash. There's gotta be at least a five hundred bucks right there." This made Paxton think for a moment, he shook his head and replied "No, she couldn't be one of them and what was I supposed to do? Leave her to be slaughtered by one of those assholes!" Paxton said in Sophie's defense. "Whatever." Josh said giving up and looking away.

Sophie turned around when she heard Josh and Paxton arguing and looked at them. When she heard Paxton's defense for her and realized that he truly did trust her, made her blush. Her already rosy cheeks becoming brighter. After she paid for her bag of chips and soda, she continued back to Josh and Paxton who had retrieved the tickets.

"All right, I've got the tickets" Paxton said with a smile and passing what was left of the cash wad to Sophie.

"Okay, and two can keep it. It's fine" Sophie said.

This shocked both Paxton and Josh but Paxton accepted the money and the three turned right around and went toward the platform, ready to board the train.

come on people, I live off of reviews. 1 review out of 123 views isn't very impressive. :p


	10. Suspicions

After an extensive train ride the three stepped off the train. All three of them were exhausted but pushed onwards.

They walked through the heart Berlin, getting many strange looks from the people they passed. Especially Josh and Sophie. They weren't exactly dressed like normal people. Sophie still had on the tight, stained blue tube top and her jeans that had become extremely stiff. Josh was simply clad in the long business jacket that Paxton had given him. It didn't help much that rain was beginning to fall and make small droplets on the sidewalk, intensifying and getting heavier with every passing second.

"So where exactly does this friend of your's live?" Paxton asked looking around. Sophie tried to remember where she did live although struggled for a moment before remembering. "She lives in one of the apartments not too far from here." Paxton raised an eye brow realizing Sophie's uncertainty.

Sophie knew she would remember the building once she saw it. She was just very visual like that. Meanwhile Josh was making random noises and muttering random things about his slight distrust of Sophie and the fact that he was extremely tired.

Sophie assumed that Paxton was just nice enough not to snap back at him but really Pax was trying his hardest to hold in his insults. However, Sophie was not so considerate. "Will you shut the fuck up for once!" Sophie exclaimed at Josh. Josh was shocked at Sophie's reaction. "Fuck you!" He said in retaliation. "Well, It's fine if you don't particularly trust me! If I we're in your position I probably wouldn't either. But, I don't want to hear about it! I know you have problems, but so do Pax and I. And I don't want to listen to your bitching!" Sophie shouted throwing her arms up in the air and stomping off. Paxton followed Sophie, and almost literally dragged Josh along with him.

"Sophie come on. Why are you being so goddamn stubborn?" Paxton asked with a slight tone of annoyance. "First of all I'm always stubborn and second I don't want to hear Josh's shit. Yes he has problems, but he doesn't need to bitch and moan about them. It's cute at first but after awhile it just gets old!" Sophie said, still pissed. "Well... Let's find this friend of your's and then we'll deal with it later. I don't particularly like standing in rain watching you two argue." Paxton said turning around and continuing down the street.

Sophie gave up and followed, Josh did the same.

Eventually the three reached an apartment complex that looked as if it had been there forever. Josh and Paxton noticed Sophie's face light up when she saw the building. Sophie ran toward the front doors and pulled them open. Paxton and Josh walked in behind her, the receptionist at the front counter looked at the three strangely before continuing on with her typing. Sophie obviously knew where she was going, she walked down a long hallway and around the multiple winding corners. Eventually she stopped at a door marked 237. Sophie knocked on the door, seconds later a woman with long mousy brown hair opens the door. Getting her eyes lighting up when she sees Sophie but a look of terror crosses her face as she examines the three figures standing before her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed with a worried tone, gesturing for them to come in. The three walked in and looked around the apartment. It was one of the better apartments they had seen. It wasn't small in fact it was quite large. The apartment was rather lush and had a spiral staircase. There was a slight strangeness to the apartment that distracted Paxton momentarily. "What happened?" She asked, knocking Paxton out of his daze.

Just the thought of it ran chills down his spine. Sophie, being the talkative person she is, began speaking for the group " There's this factory in Slovakia and a company where you can pay to torture and kill people." Vincenza smirked "Really?" She asked sounding intrigued. Vincenza's reaction automatically gave off the hint that she was into something. Paxton began scanning the woman for that tattoo but found nothing. Sophie had already begun conversing with Vincenza explaining every last detail of what had happened, knocking Paxton and Josh out of the conversation. The two boys simply watched them converse for a moment before Vincenza turned around "Well anyways, I'm Vincenza and you are...?" She asked the boys. "Oh, uh... I'm Paxton and this is Josh." Paxton replied gesturing between the two of them.

Vincenza smiled and got up, walking towards the two of them. "So.. There's a bed and a futon in the guest room upstairs and someone will have to sleep on the couch. I guess you three can fight over who sleeps where.." Vincenza said, while stretching her arms. "Oh by the way, I'm guess you all will want to change so, Sophie I have some stuff for you upstairs you can wear, and Josh and Paxton.. My brother left some of his clothes here last time he was over and you both should fit them just fine."

Sophie gave Vincenza a strange look considering her small size. Vincenza walked over to one of the closets and retrieved a gym bag type thing. She passed it to the two boys "There should be something in there that fits the two of you." She said with a smirk. "Now, Sophie.. Follow me and I'll find something for you." Sophie nodded and followed Vincenza up the spiral staircase.

Eventually after going through just about Vincenza's closet they finally found a small stack of clothing that fit Sophie.

Paxton looked around Vincenza's lush apartment. Besides the fact that it looked too big to be just an apartment, it was mismatched. The lime green couches clashed with the purple carpeting and orange walls. Plus there was the rainbow colored light bulbs in the room. God, this woman was insane.

As Paxton gazed around the odd room, Josh pondered Vincenza's reaction to Elite Hunting. Her smirk had not made him feel comfortable. Nor had Sophie though, but she was offering them shelter. Still...

While the two boys pondered over her friend, Sophie looked through the closet before her. Most of it was not to her taste, but it was all she had. Her blood stained top was disgusting and she was not putting it back on. She delicately pulled a white camisole from the closet and held it to her body. Though it would be extremely tight, she pulled it over her head. Examining herself in the mirror, she frowned at her jeans, and slid them down her thighs. Slowly, she reached into the closet and pulled out a leather mini skirt. She pulled the skirt up her legs and examined her appearance. After she spent 15 minutes fussing about the little things, she finally smiled. Grabbing the leather jacket and 5 inch black heels, she marched out the door.

Sophie ran down the stairs, her bare feet making hardly any noise. When she saw the two boys, glancing around the room, she had to blink away tears. Sara and Nicole had acted like this as well. As soon as her tears were gone she sauntered inside them room and said "Hi ya'll!"

Everyone turned to Sophie who had a giant grin planted on her face. Amazing how she could have such an upbeat personality after going through, what she just went through. "How do I look? Too skanky?" Sophie asked, due to the odd glance she was getting from Paxton and Josh. Vincenza snickered at Sophie's question "You look fine, Sophie." Sophie smiled once again, turning to Paxton and walking off happily.

"I'm going to catch some z's, posse out!" Sophie said walking up the spiral staircase.

A while later, Paxton came up to the guest room to go to sleep. Glancing at the bed which Sophie was completely stretched out in. The television was turned to a musical of some kind, Paxton had never been a musical fan so he really didn't know what it was, nor did he really care. He laid on the futon stretching his feet over the edge, and slowly drifting to sleep.

Josh had not fallen asleep so easily, the mere thought of possible being in danger again kept him awake. He knew his torture was no longer alive but, what about Natalia or that other bitch she hung around, Svetlana. Or even the possibility that either Sophie or Vincenza could be one of them. He didn't want to think about it but the images lingered in his mind.

The next morning, Sophie awoke to simply the voice that could be heard on the television. It was switched to some morning news program. The reporter rambling on about what a wonderful day it was made Sophie want to chuck the remote right through the screen. Sophie slowly got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, wanting breakfast.

Josh was already awake but looked exhausted. Sophie smiled at the blonde as she pulled down a box of cereal from one of the shelves. Neither of them said anything it was a simple, yet awkward silence between the two. Sophie walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of cereal in her hand.


	11. Not So Innocent

"Yea, they're here." Vincenza said into the phone, talking to Natalia.

"_Well, Svetlana and I just got into town." _

"Perfect." Vincenza said with a smirk, noticing Josh stumble into the room, looking as if he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "Hold on" she said quickly before getting up and helping Josh. "Josh! Let me help you!" She said innocently, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "Don't touch me!" He said groggily, pulling himself away from Vincenza and going to the couch where he passed out almost the second he sat down.

Vincenza watched the blond, keeping a smirk on her face as she walked away and continued her conversation with Natalia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paxton was sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels, searching for something decent to watch but almost everything was either in a language he didn't understand or it just didn't seem appealing. "How the fuck am I supposed to understand this if there aren't any subtitles?" He grumbled to himself.

"Learn the language," Paxton turned to face the auburn haired girl in her skin tight top. He began to get images of the girl beaneath him, screaming out his name. His lower body twitched.

Instead of acting on his feelings her glared at her and said "Well pardon me for not wanting to learn the langauge on the damn T.V"

Sophie rolled her eyes and said "Le c'est Français vous idiote,"

Noticing his confused face, she sighed. "It's French you idiot. The language of love," Shaking her head, she walked over and sat next to him. She began to watch some french soap opera, leaving paxton to his thoughts.

The girl was pretty, he had to admit that but to think that someone who looked so innocent was so sexy was just criminal. Normally he wouldn't care but she looked to be eighteen.

He turned his head to look at the girl next to him. Her skirt had risen dangerously high, revealing her pale skin, decorated with freckles. The camisole clutched her skin tightly and showed the tip of a black tattoo. Her jacket lay on the floor, next to her heels.

Okay so she could pull off just barely seventeen. Realizing that he did not know her age, he asked. "So how old are you?"

She turned her head towards him briefly and said "Twenty-two. You?"

Paxton could feel his body sink in relief. "Twenty-six," he responded.

As Sophie watched her soap opera for another hour, Paxton studied her. Eventually she turned off the television and turned to face him.

Sophie sat next to Paxton, looking into his brown eyes. Looking at him made her realize how sexy he was. Suddenly, she felt spontaneous. She leaned froward, pressing her lip-gloss covered lips to his. Paxton was definitely surprised by her actions. Since he did not automatically, Sophie pulled back, a worried look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "No!" Paxton responded immediately.

Sophie's lips curved into a smile. "Good," she whispered, pushing her mouth again his. Paxton automatically shoved his tongue down her throat. Though she was inexperienced, her response was quick. She engaged him in a battle of tongues, neither one of them conquering. Eventually, they required breath, making them pull back. Panting, Sophie told Paxton her secret. "I'm a virgin,"

Paxton looked up at the auburn haired girl before him. He thought that he should care, but he didn't. "I don't care," he pulled her into an intense kiss once again, Sophie only happy to oblige. As they kissed, Sophie began to remove his shirt, practically tearing the fabric. When she pulled away, she ripped of his shirt and busied her hands with his chest, loving the feel of it. While she did this, Paxton felt his body shift. Despite her claims of being a virgin, she was quite skilled. Especially as she moved her tongue down to his waist. Smirked, she un buckled his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his boxers. Quickly, she removed the object from his body and smiled at his dick. Just as he was about to reach for top, she pulled away, turning on the radio. "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to tell..._

As the music played, Sophie moved her hips to the beat. Eventually, she removed her top, revealing a strapless white bra, covered in lace. As Paxton watched her dance, he felt his erection rise. He was really beginning to think that she wasn't really a virgin. To be that sexy the first time around was amazing. Smiling as Paxton's..."friend" rose, Sophie began to pull off her bottoms, revealing white boy shorts the same as her bra. As the music continued to play, Sophie sauntered forward, wrapping her mouth around Paxton's dick. She practically choked due to his size, but enjoyed it nevertheless. As Sophie occupied her mouth with his cock, Paxton began to reach for her bra. He quickly removed the object blocking his view from her breasts and smirked as she suddenly gasped due to the sudden breeze around her cleavage. He pulled her up to him by her hair and began kissing her again. As they 'battled', he wrapped his hands around Sophie's breasts.

Paxton ran his hands over her hardened nipples and kneaded her chest. He pulled away from her, causing her to moan, and put his lips to her nipples. Surprised at the sensation she was feeling, Sophie felt her breathing stop. But as his lips sucked and bit her cleavage, she began to rock her hips against his. When Paxton groaned on her chest, something clenched her stomach. Deciding to take control, Sophie pushed him away, and stood above him on all fours. Quickly, she kissed him but became bored. She reached down to his dick and licked the head. Smirked, she ran her tongue along his entire shaft, clutching his balls in her small hands. As she did this, she murmured words against him. "Oh so good. Paxxy you like that? Release for me? Please baby please?" Paxton was yet again surprised at her talents and came into her mouth. She came up, licking her lips clean of his orgasm. Just the sight of her doing this turned Paxton on. As she leaned up to kiss him, he flipped her over. Swiftly, he reached for her underwear, actually tearing it off. Sophie looked slightly sad at this, but as his fingers began to move inside her, she groaned at the pleasure. "Oh my god. Paxton, that's great. Ohhh!!!" She came onto his fingers. Thinking of how great his tongue would feel to her, he shoved it into her core, making her shriek "Holy shit!"

As he busied his tongue inside her soft folds, she screamed at him. Eventually, she released on his tongue. Quickly, he pulled his mouth up to hers. As she tasted herself, she found she liked it even more than Paxton's as they kissed, Paxton placed his large dick into her core, making her cry out. "Holy fuck!" She was obviously not surprised or didn't care that her innocence was removed. Instead, she urged him to continue. "Hard, faster! Right there! Oh my god! Right there!!!" As his thrusts became more violent, so did her screams.

Once again, the girl released, causing Paxton to lose it. They pulled apart from one another, and lay down. Sophie, suddenly feeling exhasted passed out in his arms.Paxton on the other hand stayed awake, watching her breathe. It was truly amazing that such a fragile looking creature could pull off such stunts. He tenderly kissed her forhead and joined her in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Natalia and Svetlana arrived. Paxton and Sophie were both still asleep and Josh was still passed out on the couch. The two looked around the apartment as Vincenza led them to Josh.

"Ravyn, is going to like this one much." Natalia smirked.

"Well no shit, didn't she pay about fifty-grand for this one?" Vincenza said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Svetlana nodded and together, her and Natalia carried Josh away to be taken back to Slovakia.

Vincenza smirked as she watched the american, dragged away by Natalia and Svetlana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paxton awoke later that evening glancing over at Sophie who was still asleep. Paxton sighed and redressed himself before walking out of the bedroom. He walked down the staircase and saw Vincenza sitting at her computer. The house was completely silent, his eyes scanned the entire front room with no sign of Josh. Paxton's heart sank for a moment, looking at the brunette.

"Where's Josh?" He asked Vincenza with a worried tone, but trying to conceal it. If she was an Elite Hunting client the last thing he would need is her knowing he's scared.

Vincenza looked over at Paxton who was standing on the edge of the staircase. "Oh, he went out." Vincenza said as she turned back to her computer.

"Yes, but where?" He asked getting more and more, frustrated and worried for his friend at the same time.

"He didn't say. He just went out. Hell, he won't even talk to me."

The fact that Josh wouldn't talk to Vincenza didn't surprise Pax in the least, but the fact he would go somewhere without telling him did. Especially after what happened last time he disappeared. Paxton bolted out the door frantically and began searching the streets of Berlin. He had to be somewhere, there was no fucking way Paxton was gonna let Josh get tortured again.


	12. Going Back to Slovakia

Woo! Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Where the fuck could he be?_ Paxton thought to himself. He had practically searched the entire city with no sign of him. Then a chilling thought ran through his mind, what if Vincenza was part of Elite Hunting and he had been taken back to Slovakia. Paxton turned around and quickly started back to the apartment to grab Sophie. He was going back to Slovakia and nobody was going to stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia and Svetlana had taken Josh back to Slovakia and had to drug him multiple times to keep him unconscious. The last thing they wanted to deal with was him waking up and discovering he was taken back to the Elite Hunting facility. They dragged him into the factory and were greeted by a couple guards who took Josh from there. The two pulled him into the hallway and into one of the vacant cells. The two guards propped him up into the single chair, much like he had been the time before and walked out slamming the heavy metal door behind them.

Josh woke up not to long after, looking around the cell, realizing where he was he began to panic. Tugging and pulling at the cuffs, fighting against all odds of escaping.

Minutes later a thin figure, entered the room. It was a blonde woman, her hair pulled back loosely and dressed in the regular torturer's outfit. Josh attempted pleading with the woman as she tried to decide on a worthy weapon to use. Looking at the many demented weapons that were laid out in front of her. She stopped for a moment to listen to Josh's pleas before picking up a corkscrew and approaching Josh with it. She taunted him with it, poking him several times but never doing anything extremely painful with it until she shoved it into his left arm and twisted it causing him to emit a cry of pain. The she yanked it out and laughed at Josh.

"You bitch! Why the fuck are you doing this to me?! What the fuck did I do to you?! You fucking cunt!!" Josh screamed, the blonde woman approached him with a small knife and held it to his crotch. "I'd be careful of what I say if I were you, do you know how quickly things can turn on you?" She hissed putting on a bit more pressure causing Josh to mutter a small cry. "Good, you're learning."

She withdrew the knife and turned around. "So tell me? What's stopping me from gutting you like a fish, hm?" Josh shook with fear. This crazy bitch was going to kill him and this time he wasn't going to be so luck as to have Paxton come through to door to save him. Josh didn't answer the question, instead continued to make the whimpering noise he was currently making.

His torturer turned around to face him and pressed the tip of the knife to the apple of his cheek and slowly moved it downward drawing a thin line from his cheek to the bottom of his chin. A small bit of blood came up to the surface. The blonde seemed to be getting bored drawing lines along the other's face. She got up and went back to the table. "Tell you what? I'll let you go." Josh perked up at this, was she really going to let him go?

All Josh saw in her hands were the keys, little did he know she was concealing a small razor blade in her hand. She went behind him and slashed the back of both his leg with the blade, before undoing his restraints and getting up. She walked over to the heavy metal door and opened it. "You are free to go." She said simply before walking into a dark corner. Josh stared at the open door still in disbelief that this psycho bitch would really let him go this easily. But, a chance to escape was just laid out in front of him. He attempted to stand, but fell down do to the pain in his leg.

Josh wasn't giving up this easily, he drug himself across the cell. He had almost made it out of the cell, then a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw his torturer standing over him holding an ax. She slammed the ax down, right through his stomach and split him in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paxton almost knocked the door down when he got to Vincenza's apartment. Surprisingly the silence that normally filled the apartment was filled with Vincenza's and another man's voice. Pax didn't recognize the voice and continued in. Vincenza was sitting with a man dressed in heavy black leather and his light brown hair was greasy and looked as if it hadn't been washed in days, Vincenza turned around to face Paxton when she realized he had entered. "Oh Paxton, sit. Have a drink." Vincenza said sweetly. Paxton frowned when he didn't see Sophie. "Where's Sophie?!" Paxton asked sounding anxious. "She went out too... With Josh," Vincenza replied reassuringly. "Now come. Have a drink. " she smirked. "I don't want a drink, where did Sophie go? I mean she's your friend." Paxton said, his anger slowly rising. "I don't know, she just said she was going out with Josh." Vincenza said, acting oblivious to the situation.

Paxton sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of either of them, why was he wasting his time trying. Paxton looked up, trying to think where Sophie could be. Paxton bolted up the spiral staircase and attempted opening the bedroom door, which was locked. Paxton slammed himself against the door multiple times eventually breaking it open.

Sophie was in the middle of the room, laying unconscious on the floor. Her arms tied behind her back, Paxton for a moment didn't know whether she was dead or alive. Her face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises, but he noticed her breathing. He ran up to Sophie, trying to wake her up. "Sophie! Sophie, wake up!" He started, shaking Sophie lightly, Sophie opened her eyes just enough to see Paxton. "Paxton?" She said quietly. "Yes, we need to go back to Slovakia" He said with a panicked tone. Sophie snapped up to this "What?!" She shouted.

"They took Josh!" He said. "Listen Pax, we're not going back there and putting ourselves in more danger then we're already in!" Sophie said with annoyance.

"Well, first of all we need to get the fuck out of here." Paxton started looking around the room and noticed a small pistol on the night stand. He quickly picked it up and made sure there were bullets in it. Paxton walked out of the bedroom and stood at the railing of the staircase. He aimed, and quickly shot both Vincenza and the man she was talking to. Sophie came out when she heard the gun shot and looked at the two Elite Hunting clients that lay dead on the floor. Sophie sighed at her dead friend, well, she wasn't really her friend anymore since she was trying to turn her over to Elite Hunting, but still.

The two walked off, and headed for the train station. They were getting out of this town, but where could they go? Sophie seriously didn't want to go back to Slovakia, and Paxton really didn't either but at the same time Paxton did want to go and save Josh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train station seemed less crowded than before. Paxton looked at the train times, "Sophie! there's one going back to Bratislava in 15 minutes."

Sophie turned around "What did I say? There is no fuckin' way I am going back to Bratislava!" she protested.

"Fine, but I'm going." Paxton said, walking toward the ticket booth.

"Dammit," Sophie muttered, following Paxton to the ticket booth.

The two got their tickets and stepped on to the platform, they were going back to Slovakia. Sophie protested, but Paxton was determined to save his friend.


	13. Just a Dream? : Part 1

So I'm splitting this chapter up into two parts, this one is rather short but it's somewhat of an introduction to what's gonna happen later. Not to worry, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer than all the other chapters

* * *

Sophie's eyes snapped open, she looked around the train compartment. Her friend Nicole was sitting across from her, giving her a strange look.

_Was it just a dream?_ Sophie thought. She looked at Nicole, "What happened?" Sophie asked Nicole.

"We we're kicked out of our hotel and now we're going to Slovakia to meet Sara, remember?" Nicole started, twisting her blonde hair around her finger.

"Nicole!" Sophie exclaimed, her icy blue eyes becoming wide.

"Yes..." Nicole said strangely.

"W-we're not safe." Sophie started, "There's this company in Slovakia called Elite Hunting where rich people pay shitloads of money for us just so they can torture and kill us!" Sophie shouted, but was stopped by her friend.

Nicole chuckled at this, thinking Sophie was simply being paranoid like she normally is. "It's not funny!" Sophie shouted, throwing her arms up.

"Yes it is, listen Sophie, Nothing is going to happen!" Nicole said calmly.

"No, Nicole! I really think this is real." Sophie looked out the train window and noticed that the factory could be seen in the distance. Sophie pointed. "Right there! That's the factory!"

Sophie paused when she heard a familiar voice in the compartment behind her.

"_Haha! Josh, you finally hooked up, that's awesome!" Paxton laughed. _

"_Yea, very fuckin' funny." Josh said, sounding slightly annoied. _

Sophie ran out of her train compartment into the other with Nicole following and her eyes snapped open when she saw Paxton and Josh. She was slightly confused as to who the other one was but she ignored him. Paxton and Josh looked at the two girls strangely while Oli looked at them suggestively.

"Can we help you?" Paxton asked strangely, while cocking his head.

"I'm Sophie, I-I know you!" Sophie said, stuttering on her words. "What?" Paxton and Josh exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yea, you're Paxton and you're Josh!" Sophie said gesturing between the two. The two americans looked at eachother in utter shock.

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" Josh inquired, turning back to Sophie. "I-I don't know, I had a... vision... if that's what you want to call it. I met both of you after you were taken to this factory in Slovakia." Sophie said, putting her head in her hands. Paxton, Oli and Josh all looked at eachother and burst out into laughter at the red-heads story. Sophie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yea, it's fine, they believe you." Nicole interjected, smirking slightly.

"So who's that?" Oli said suggestively looking at the big-chested blonde behind Sophie. Nicole stepped forward. "I'm Nicole." She said, "and you are..."

Paxton sat up when he saw Nicole, "Oh, that's Oli, I'm Paxton and this is Josh" He said gesturing between each person as he said the name, "I'm sure you already know from you're friend over there." Paxton laughed. Sophie stuck her tongue out at Paxton. Nicole sat down on Oli's lap, he grinned the moment she did.

Sophie joined her friend, sitting in the empty seat next to Josh, who smiled at her. "So what brings you three out here?" Nicole asked. None of the three boys wanted to admit they were going for sex, they knew that could ruin any chance they had with them. "Well actually we're backpacking," Paxton started. "Ah, sounds interesting. See, Nicole and I got kicked out of our hotel in Amsterdam and now we're meeting an old friend out here." Sophie said.

"I'm so happy I shaved my balls." Oli said randomly, everyone in the compartment laughed at Oli's random statement. "What? I have the smoothest balls in Iceland." He continued causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Excuse him, he doesn't get out of his cage much." Paxton said, a big grin still on his face.

"I can tell," Nicole laughed, her face a light pink from laughing so hard.

Sophie seemed rather distant from the other four who were laughing and busy in a mindless conversation that only seemed to make sense to them. Sophie was off in another world, lost in her thoughts of the impending danger. Now that she knew though, she could always help her friends this time rather that wandering cluelessly. Of course, there was the possibility that it all could have been a dream and nothing bad was going to happen. But, how the hell did Paxton and Josh get in her dream or vision if it didn't mean anything? The thought of it all gave Sophie a headache, she didn't want to think about it...


	14. Just a Dream? : Part 2

Sophie opened her eyes slowly, she was still in the train compartment and everyone but Paxton was missing. "Where's everyone else?" Sophie asked with a groggy tone to her voice. Paxton looked at the red-head strangely. "Everyone else?" Paxton inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Yea, Nicole and Josh and the weird guy who shaved his balls... all them." Sophie said while scratching her head.

Paxton sighed, "Sophie, that was a dream." Sophie sat straight up. "What? No!" She screeched in disbelief and beginning to tear up. Paxton scooted closer to Sophie and held her, she rested on his shoulder as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "It's gonna be fine, we'll get Josh and go back to America. It'll be ok." Paxton said comfortingly and wrapping his arms around Sophie.

Sophie pulled back and looked at him, her eyes were slightly pink from crying and tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train arrived in Slovakia around 7 o'clock that evening. Sophie and Paxton stepped off together and glanced around. Sophie was extremely hungry but didn't want to delay anything. Her and Paxton pushed onward.

A bit later the two picked up a taxi and were driven into town, Sophie didn't like the driver, there was just this really bad tone about him that made Sophie uncomfortable. Of course, Sophie did not think for a moment this person was not part of Elite Hunting. He had evil written right on his forehead and Sophie knew it. Paxton felt similarly, except for the fact he had been in the same taxi with this man not more than a week ago.

The two got out not to far from the small Slavic town, and walked the rest of the way. Paxton had a determined look on his face as he walked through the town, his eyes fixed on the smokestack that could be seen in the distance. Sophie tried to keep the pace with Paxton who was walking quite fast, but struggled a bit at times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two neared the factory and the second they even go in range of it a strong stench hit them. The area was silent, not even the screams from inside the building could be heard. Paxton pulled open the door and walked in determinedly. Sophie seemed a bit more cautious about being in the factory.

Paxton immediately went down to the basement, as he continued in the screams got louder and more shrill. Paxton forced himself to block them out as he ran through the halls. Sophie trailed behind him, both keeping watch and looking for a weapon that could be used if one of the fuckers tried to grab either one of them.

Eventually Paxton reached the end of the hall and looked in, what he saw was something he would never forget. Despite all the sick, twisted images that had been crammed into his mind this was something else. Inside the room, the top half of Josh's body was at the foot of the door.The skin on his back had been skinned off entirely and his internal organs were strewn around the cell. Paxton didn't look around for anything else, he didn't want to see anything else.

Paxton vomited a bit at the macabre sight, when a laugh broke through the air. "Like him?" A blonde woman, who Paxton presumed was Josh's torturer, said as she walked out from behind the metal door. "I personally think I did a pretty good job with him." She grinned.

The grin sickened Paxton, she just murdered his best friend and she was smiling. "Oh... yea... great." Paxton said nervously and still shaking, not knowing whether or not the woman thought he was an Elite Hunting client or not. She smirked and walked away, bumping Paxton with her shoulder as she did.

He watched her walk away, before moving even the slightest bit. He looked down at Josh's pieced up body and cringed before turning away. He debated for a moment whether he was going to attack the bitch that killed Josh but held himself back. The last thing he needed was and incident like when he was taken by Natalia when he saw Kana.

That one moment would be imprinted in his mind forever there was no escaping it.

_Paxton curiously wandered down the hallway. Natalia was still laughing, he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Not getting what was so amusing. He turned the corner and saw an American-looking man burning Kana's eye with a blowtorch. Her eye was dangling out of its socket and the area around it was severely burnt. _

_He turned towards Paxton "Hey buddy, get your own damn room! I paid for this shit!" He hissed, before resuming his work. Paxton looked at Kana with both terror and disgust, he backed up and saw Natalia laughing hysterically at what had just happened. "You whore, you... you, bitch!" Paxton screamed walking toward her. _

"_Ha! I get a lot of money for you and that makes you __**my**__ bitch!" Natalia laughed loudy._

_Paxton charged toward Natalia, at that moment he really did want to kill her. But at right before he reached her two large guards pulled him away. Paxton squirmed, trying to break free, kicking and knocking over the multiple jars that lined the walls. _

_Shortly after he was drug into one of the empty cells and handcuffed him to the single chair that was in the cell. Paxton received a painful blow to the stomach before the guards walked out and slammed the door. _

Paxton snapped out of his thought for and shuddered at the thought of it all, then it hit him... Where was Sophie?


	15. Captured Once Again

**Sorry for the wait ya'll, I've been kinda busy...**

Sophie walked through the halls of the Elite Hunting facility _How the hell did I separate myself from Paxton?_ She thought to herself looking around desperately for either Paxton or Josh. There was something about Josh that Sophie didn't seem to like, seriously, she would have much rather been on her way back to America than searching the halls of an old factory for someone she didn't even like in the first place. The pained screams that could be heard coming from the different cells got to Sophie, and no matter what she did she couldn't seem to block them out.

While Sophie was lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone. Sophie tried to keep herself together and not spring out in attack, she examined the two she bumped into. It was a man and a woman. The man had dark brown hair and dressed in all black, he was decent looking, especially compared to the other torturers. The woman had perfectly straight light brown hair and looks that could kill. _Where have I seen her before? _Sophie thought looking her in the eye. The two didn't say a thing, they just maneuvered around Sophie who turned and watched them walk off, making sure they weren't going to spring around and pull her into one of the cells.

Sophie continued walking at a slightly faster pace, then a strong arm wrapped around her. The complete shock nearly took her breath away, she began struggling as she re-lived the complete shock and terror of knowing she was about to be tortured. Sophie let out an ear piercing scream and struggled, kicking, trying to move her arms and using what ever chance she had to bite the man that was dragging her away to her soon to be death. There was a laughter in the distance not to far away. Sophie looked around searching to see who was laughing at this. She jerked to the side and saw the woman that she had bumped into seconds ago.

Shortly after she was dragged into one of the cells, at this point Sophie was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to break free from the man that was "prepping" her for her torture. The man walked out leaving her alone with the woman who seemed to get much pleasure out of the small bit of pain she had already endured. The beautiful woman approached Sophie with a giant grin on her face. "Sorry Hun, Paxton's mine!" she said before giving Sophie a painful blow in the face. Sophie wheezed in pain and jerked forward. _Who was this chick, and how did she know Paxton? Was she one of the bitches that lead him here the first time? If she was then why the hell did she want him so badly? _This all perplexed Sophie but she didn't pay attention to that. She was more involved in the fact that she was being tortured.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!?" Sophie asked with a pained tone to her voice. The woman turned around to face Sophie, from the table she was standing in front of. "Svetlana, and you don't need to know what I want." She said glaring at Sophie. Sophie squirmed a bit in the chair as Svetlana approached her with a rather large knife. She traced it up and down her arms, making a thin line. She wasn't cutting Sophie enough to actually cut her but just enough so it's painful. Sophie winced in pain, she knew she was stronger than this and normally she didn't crack quite as easily but something about this chick really got to her.

She slowly moved the knife toward her face, continuing moving it from her chin to her nose to her mouth. Sophie used this as an opportunity to bite the hand of her torturer. Sophie bit down strongly, gashing open Svetlana's hand and causing her to utter a slight scream as she held her damaged hand in the other. Trying to put some pressure on it to try getting it to stop bleeding. Svetlana quickly shoved the knife through Sophie's hand, she screeched in pain as Svetlana continued to laugh. She removed the knife revealing the hole in her hand that the knife created. Another permanent scar Sophie would have, that is... If she lived this one out.

The most disturbing scar was her toes, from her previous torture, nothing had been done about them so Sophie highly doubted that they were healing properly but the same thing went for Josh's drill holes or Paxton's missing fingers. However at this point, Sophie wasn't confident in whether or not she'd live this one out. The odds of an escape are little to none, nonetheless Sophie attempted reasoning with her torturer. "I-I can join..." Sophie said under a slight sob. Svetlana looked up at this, "Ha! I doubt you have nearly enough money to join this. Sorry, this isn't something that just anyone can join. Besides, I paid for this... you think I'll just let it slip away?" Sophie turned her head away from Svetlana, _Damn, she's right... _Sophie thought, while trying to avoid eye contact with the bitch. Sophie had the cash but like Svetlana said, why would she just let her go after spending mass amounts of money on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paxton searched desperately for Sophie, _Where the fuck was she? _He wondered to himself, gripping the gun he took from Josh's torture cell tightly, he never knew if he was going to need it. Sweat poured down his face, just being in the building creped him out and sent chills running down his spine. Paxton stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then a loud, pained scream broke through the air. Paxton looked up and immediately recognized the scream. He turned his head in multiple directions, trying to discover where the noise came from. As he heard the shriek again, he ran down the hall. He stopped again, listening. He did this continually until he reached a door. He threw it open.

Sophie screamed once again as she felt her torturer punch the knife through her upper arm.

"Crazy bitch," Sophie whispered, her voice cracking.

"It's just my possessive nature," The girl before her smirked and just as she was about to repeat the process, the door flung open and a shot was fired, starling Sophie. As her torturer fell to the ground, she felt tears on her cheeks.

Paxton gasped at the sight of the girl he loved in agony. He ran over to her, ignoring the bizarre thought that had never once crossed his mind. As the rushed over, Sophie pondered the exact same thing he had. Was she in love with him? It was far to complicated to think about. Teardrops splashed on the ground as Sophie began to sob. "Are you okay?" Paxton asked, clutching her face lovingly, the keys to free her in his hand. She shook her head.

"I was so scared," Sophie cried even harder, wanting to wrap her arms around him. "I thought I would die,"

"Shh," Paxton placed a gentle kiss on her lips, far different from any she had received from him, and began to unlock the handcuffs on her wrists. "It's okay. I'm here,"

When Sophie felt the cold metal removed from her wrists, she wrapped her arms around Paxton, sobbing even more. Paxton held Sophie for a few minutes before pushing her back a little and looking her in the eye. "But we'vie got to go now or else we'll both be in danger." Sophie nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. The two turned around and headed out the door.

Paxton held Sophie closely as they made their way down the hall together, trying to be brave. They came to the staircase and both ran down it as quickly as possible. Sophie trying to ignore the pain of her throbbing arm. They reached the bottom and looked out into the parking lot.

Last time they got lucky and the lot was empty, this time it was filled with those bastards. Paxton looked around frantically for somewhere he could run and be seen. The two crept around the side of the building, trying to blend in at least a little bit. The two walked quickly through the lot, trying to hide behind cars and do whatever possible no not be seen by the guards and, or clients.

The two reached the edge of the parking lot and looked into the forest before of them. They ran forward, still being slightly cautious of who may watching them. Once they got deeper into the forest they ran faster than either of them had ever ran in their lives. Sophie remembered where she was, she was in the forest not to far from the hostel. The one that she and Sara had searched for Nicole in. Twigs and leaves crunched under their feet as they ran faster and faster through the forest.

They neared the edge, the only thing that was in sight was on deserted road. They had two options, follow the road, not knowing where it'll take them or try to go into town. Both options ran the risk of getting caught and taken back but the odds were lower in town. There would be people around, people who aren't involved in Elite Hunting.

They talked it out for a moment before continuing on.

------------------------------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes of walking the reached town. Both Sophie and Paxton we're extremely tierd, their bodies ached and all they wanted was to lay down but they couldn't stop yet.

"What are we going to do now?" Sophie said turning to Paxton. Paxton thought for a moment, scanning the area when his eye caught sight of a small motel in the distance. "We're gonna stay in that motel up there." Paxton said. Sophie frowned at this, "Why? What if it's like that hostel? I don't mean to sound paranoied but I don't particularly trust much in this area." Sophie replied with a slight tremble to her voice. Paxton could tell she wasn't far from tears again.

"What other options do we have? The train station is probably closed..." Paxton started while pulling out his phone to check the time.

**_12:24 AM_**

"See, It's past midnight, listen Sophie, there's nothing else we can do right now. It'll be fine, nothing'll happen and if it does I have this..." Paxton said reasurringly while showing Sophie the gun. Sophie nodded and followed Paxton to the motel.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Since the motel was on a hill the walk up was quite tiring. The front of the motel looked quite run down, Paxton thought of it as the European equivilant to a "Motel 6". The lobby wasn't much better. There were a few chairs in the corner and the front desk was parallel to the door. The desk clerk was a tall, thin man with curly blonde hair. He didn't look like you're average european, actually, he seemed quite harmless.

"Yes?" He asked, knocking Paxton out of his tired daze.

"I'd like a room please..." Paxton said as he yawned, Paxton looked back at Sophie who was nearly falling asleep just standing there. Paxton turned back to face the desk clerk.

"20 korún" The blone requested. Sophie reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the requested amount, then handed it to the man and smiled tierdly.

Both Sophie and Paxton were quite amazed at the desk clerks english. Niether of them expected it to be as good as it was, maybe he just moved here. Neither of them really cared to think about the many possibilities. The clerk put the keys on the counter, "Down the hall, to the right." He said. Paxton grabbed the keys and started off, Sophie followed behind him.

The two walked through the hallway searching for the number written on the key, when they found it Paxton unlocked the door and the two walked in.

The room was quite small, the carpet was a greyish-blue and the paint was peeling off the wall and the scent of booze stained the air. Paxton closed the door and subsequently locked the dead bolt. He still didn't feel safe but there wasn't anything he really could do about it. Sophie plopped down on one of the two beds in the room and Paxton did the same.

Paxton closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep. It took Sophie a bit longer, she was still paranoied and worried about either her or Paxton getting captured again. Eventually Sophie's eyes closed and she fell asleep aswell...


	16. A New Plan

Paxton slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at the other bed. Sophie wasn't there, his heart began racing.

What if those fuckers had gotten her and taken her back to the factory?

Thoughts cluttered Paxton's mind as he searched for a logical explanation of the red-head's disappearance. Then, a small whimper tore through the air. Pax's eyes darted around the room searching for the source.

The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of red hair and his heart immediately stopped pounding. He walked over and found the girl balled up in the corner of the room with her legs folded against her chest. Sophie's eyes were red, and cold tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Paxton shaking heavily. "P-Paxton?" she stuttered trying to hold her tears back.

The American kneels down by the sobbing girl then wraps his arms around her frame, rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to rub some warmth into the girl. "I-I don't wanna go back to that place, they're gonna kill us and there's nothing we can do about it..." She mumbled through tears. Paxton instantly felt a pang of sympathy for Sophie, she had already been somewhat insecure, now this. She curled into his comfort and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, we'll get home." Paxton said sympathetically. Sophie had been holding it all in the entire time, trying to be strong but for some reason it all just began to get to her.

Meanwhile Paxton continued to comfort Sophie. Hoping she would calm down and possibly be able to go to sleep.

She didn't.

"Why did they do this to us?" Sophie sobbed through tears "What did we do to them?" Paxton thought hard to come up with a response, the last thing he needed was for Sophie to be even more scared. "There's just some pretty fucked up people in this world." He said softly.

Sophie mumbled a few incoherent words and let out a choked sob. Paxton really hated seeing Sophie like this, he'd never liked seeing crying girls.

Paxton could feel the tiny girl's body shaking in his arms, pain and discomfort clearly written across her features. "It will all work out. I promise." Sophie pulled herself away from Paxton and looked him in the eye.

He had a sweet and comforting smile on his face that made Sophie feel so much better. She returned his smile that soon turned to a grimace as she looked down at her feet and saw her two missing toes. Paxton looked back and saw them as well, "What did that?" He asked.

Images from that painful torture session began replaying in her head.

Getting her lips glued together with a hot glue gun and getting her toes twisted off with pliers. Moments later she came back to reality.

"Pliers." She said flatly.

Paxton winced as he glanced over at his own injuries, his fingers then stood up, reaching down and offering Sophie a hand. She accepted and he helped her stand up on her shaky legs.

Paxton smiled warmly at Sophie as he lead her to her bed. She laid down and clutched the sheets immediately wrapping them around her cold body.

Paxton plopped him self down on the other bed and stared at the red head. Suddenly, she turned over and looked at him. "I love you Pax." She said sleepily, with a smile.

Paxton felt his chest flutter, and he smiled "I love you too."

Sophie turned back over and fell asleep. Paxton couldn't help but stare at the girl for another moment just before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

--

Pax awoke the next morning to an empty room. _Fuck! _

He instantly bolted upright and began searching the small hotel room. There was no fucking way she was gone. Paxton wouldn't let himself believe it.

He ran straight for the door only to find out it was: unlocked.

Small tears welled up in the corners of Paxton's eyes, he immediately blinked them out and threw the door open.

In front of him was the long hallway, leading out into the lobby. From where Paxton stood the shadows of the hotel's inhabitants could be seen sauntering about the lobby. Seeing no other option he continued forward.

The once deserted lobby was filled with people of all types, pacing back and forth or chatting over the bland complimentary breakfast.

Standing in front on the muffin table was none other than, Sophie.

A huge wave of relief passed over Paxton as he stepped toward Sophie who's face was stuffed with the small pastries. "Hey Pax." She said

Paxton did not seem nearly as calm as his partner, "Fucking Christ Sophie, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

Sophie looked at Paxton and blinked. Her immaturity was really starting to piss him off but in fear of making her cry again he said nothing about it. "Sophie, I just don't want one of those Elite Hunting assholes getting their hands on you again. Please tell me when you're going somewhere, I was really scared."

Sophie looked down at her feel and nodded, the guilt slowly washing over her. _Damn _

_moodswings._

Sophie looked back up at Pax, "What now?" She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I don't know-" Paxton replied with a deflated tone.

"I mean are we going to keep running forever? I-I don't think that's going to do us much good." Sophie said defensively, while trying to keep her voice down. Never know who could be listening.

"Well how much money do we have?" Pax asked, trying to avoid any massive conflict between the two.

Sophie took a moment to think about this. "Well I've still got quite a bit with me and do you still have anything from what I gave you last time?"

Paxton nodded, "Yeah, I've got a shitload left."

"Okay, well we have a few options. We can try to get to another town-" Pax was about to add to this but, he decided not to, Sophie continued "One that is as far away from this shithole as possible." She clarified. "Then, we'll see if we can get to an airport and possibly out of Europe."

Pax liked that idea, although even after he got back to the states he'd still be constantly keeping his guard up. Never know if they'd follow him or not.

"So are we going to get a taxi to the train station?" Pax asked.

Sophie nodded, and the two exited the hotel.

The blond desk clerk eyed the two as they stepped passed the two glass doors, waiting until the two we're a good distance away from the hotel.

He reached for the small phone beneath the desk.

--

Meanwhile Natalia was stretched out on her couch, in her lush Prague mansion. She was watching some talk show similar to 'Jerry Springer.' The concept was exactly the same, some trash couple get on the show and bitch about their shitty relationship. It had never been one of Natalia's favorite shows but always gave her a decent laugh.

From the other room, the phone can be heard ringing.

Natalia slides her feet off of the couch and onto the white carpeting. She saunters into the other room and picks up the phone. "Hallo?"

"Paxton und Sophie bist fort. ihre Weise zur Bahnhof.Ich weiß nicht wohin Sie sind funktionierend ab Sie sind aber sie sagten Sie wart gehend nach zurückgehen zur Vereint Zustände." The other voice said.

Natalia smirked darkly, "Danke."

She then hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and stepped out of the house.

--

Sophie and Paxton sat in the back of the tiny taxi, of course if things weren't weird enough the taxi driver was the same one that had taken Paxton, Josh and Oli to the hostel in the first place.

"So where are your friends?" The taxi driver spoke in broken English and a slurred tone. He seemed drunk. "The tall one and the party man."

Paxton twitched.

"They went home already." The American growled.

"Ah." The driver replied bluntly.

The rest of the ride was completely silent, Paxton and Sophie occasionally exchanged glances but other than that there was no interaction from anyone.

A bit later they pulled up to the train station.

As expected the driver looked back and reached his hand out, demanding his fare.

Sophie reached into her pocket and pulled out the desired amount and throwing it into his wrinkled hands.

"Danke." He said as the two rushed out of the taxi and onto the platform.

The two Americans had become quite familiar with this building, after all, they'd been here at least four times each and they both sure as hell could've done without the extra trips.

There we're 5 possible locations for the two Americans. Well more or less, _reasonable_ locations.

Amsterdam, Milan, Prague, Paris or Rome. All prime locations for any tourist, right?

Wrong.

Sophie an Paxton began sorting out the pros and cons of each location.

_**Amsterdam**__. That's where Pax met that asshole Alexi, not gonna happen... _

_**Milan**__. Could work? Too Expensive? Maybe?_

_**Prague**__. WAY too close. _

_**Paris**__. This could work... _

_**Rome**__. Too expensive. No money left over. BAD._

"Okay, so I think the only reasonable place to go would be Paris." Sophie stated.

"What about Milan? Besides it's farther away from these assholes." Paxton replied.

"No. It'd be to expensive, we'd probably have just enough to get outta here from Paris and Prague is closer but it's too close. Even Berlin didn't work well, I ended up tied up in a spare bedroom in an old friend's house. Remember?"

Paxton nodded. "Alright, Paris it is."

A slight glow washed over Sophie's face as Paxton walked toward the ticket booth.

"Hey Sophie, can you grab something from that food stand over there for me?"

"Yeah, I was about to go over there myself, I'm starving." Sophie smiled back.

"You just ate." Paxton said jokingly.

Sophie immaturely stuck her tongue out at Paxton and walked off.

Paxton watched as Sophie departed toward the large snack stand that people were crowded in front of.

"Next!" The cashier at the ticket stand yelled, trying to snap Paxton out of his daze. Instantly Pax flipped around and started toward the man.

"Two for Paris." Paxton said.

Meanwhile at the snack stand, Sophie was disappointed at the lack of sweets available. Nothing made Sophie feel better than chocolate, but she ultimately ended up settling for a small sandwich wrapped in plastic.

She got one for her and one for Paxton and headed back to the ticket booth, which Paxton was standing around holding two tickets.

"Okay, I got the tickets." Paxton said.

Sophie smiled and took her ticket. "There wasn't much." Sophie said before passing Paxton the sandwich.

"It's fine." He said, unwrapping the sandwich and ravenously starting away at it. For once Sophie felt like a more dainty eater.

"Jeez, slow down. You're gonna choke on that or something." Sophie said with an amused grin.

"No time to slow down." Paxton replied causing Sophie to snicker.

In an instant Paxton had the entire sandwich down. "Okay, lets go."

With that, the Americans set off toward the train. It was going to be a long ride...

--

On the train, Sophie and Paxton were sitting in their compartment, all their money pooled out between the two.

"Seven-hundred, Eight-Hundred, Nine-Hundred, Nine-Fifty... Fuck!" Sophie cursed.

"What?"Paxton inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We're about five-hundred Euro off."

"How do you know?"

Sophie spoke while gather all the money up into a neat pile, "Well, The average cost for a plane to Paris from LA would be about two-thousand dollars, right?"

Paxton nodded, "Yeah."

"So, going to LA from Paris would be about a hundred more. In Euro that would be about, say... One-thousand-five-hundred Euro."

"Shit." Paxton grumbled. "Well our money will only lower the more we run around. Agh! Fuck."

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Sophie asked. She could feel tears of helplessness welling up in the back of her eyes.

Paxton bit his lip and shook his head slowly, "I-I don't know."

Sophie drew her pale legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"There's always suicide." Sophie mumbled darkly.

This line made Paxton come undone, "What the fuck Sophie?!"

"Think about it. It we can't go anywhere and all that's going to happen to us is we'll get caught again and brought back to that factory. Then get tortured by some rich fuck who thought it'd be fun. All it'd take to escape from it all is a bullet to the head. We'd be gone. No more suffering. No more worries."

Paxton couldn't bear the thought of suicide, he could never bring himself to even consider that. He couldn't believe that Sophie of all the people would suggest suicide. One of the happiest most bubbly people he knew. That's the effect that being tortured has on people, especially when it happens twice.

--

Later that evening, Natalia stepped into the train station. Due to the late time, not nearly as many people walked about.

She stepped toward the cashier and placed two pictures on the counter. One of Paxton and one of Sophie.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, have you seen these two?" Natalia asked with malevolence to her voice.

"Yeah, they we're here a few hours ago." the cashier said.

"Okay... And, where did they go?" She asked.

"I-I can't release that information."

"I bet you can't. Listen. I can fucking have you killed in ten minutes if you don't tell me right now where these two went!" Natalia growled.

By now the desk clerk had began shaking heavily, "T-they went Paris." He said nodding his head.

Natalia glared at the cashier. "Fine, get me on the next train there."

He immediately got onto the task and moments later passed Natalia the ticket...

--

Translations:

Paxton und Sophie bist fort. ihre Weise zur Bahnhof.Ich weiß nicht wohin Sie sind funktionierend ab Sie sind aber sie sagten Sie wart gehend nach zurückgehen zur Vereint Zustände. - Sophie and Paxton are on their way to the train station. I don't know where they're going from there but they said they're trying to get back to the United States.

Danke - Thank you


	17. Totally Fucked

The lights of Paris shimmered in the night, lighting up the entire town. Couples, and the rich and beautiful covered the streets.

... And then, there was Sophie and Paxton.

Sophie had always dreamed of going to Paris, ever since she was a little girl. She dreamed of going there -- finding love -- the classic "cliche" Paris vacation.

Paxton on the other hand found it slightly ironic that he was back in Paris. Thinking about how no more than two weeks ago he was with his buddies Josh and Oli, railing various french whores. Now, he was running from someone who had paid money to do whatever they wanted to him.

The two were trying to figure out how exactly they were going to get out of their current situation. Because, if they stay at a hostel it could either a.) be evil or b.) it would continue to drain their cash.

Paxton had jokingly mentioned prostitution as an easy way to earn money but, Sophie didn't find it nearly as amusing as he did.

So now, the two were stranded in Paris until well -- a miracle.

--

As the night passed on the two soon realized they needed to seek refuge.

One thought that came to mind was that, if they stay anywhere it's going to drain their cash more and more. But, the two Americans decided that they needed to stay somewhere and that this was a solvable problem... Well... Sorta...

Sophie and Pax found themselves traveling on one of Paris's many backstreets, facing the "lower end" of "French Culture."

In the distance the outline of a building became visible and immediately caught their attention.

As they got closer the words "auberge" soon appeared on a light blue sign that was attached to the side of the large, one-story building.

Sophie went straight for it, as if she'd never gone through the experience with Elite Hunting. Paxton on the other hand seemed wary. "Are you sure we should stay here? I mean-didn't we pass a lot of hotels in the downtown area. You know, the one with a lot of people..." Paxton said while keeping an eye fixed on the brick hostel in front of him.

Sophie took a moment to think about Paxton's words, "Well, if we stay one of the more populated ones, don't you think that it'd be easier to catch us? But, they might not find this one - how many people really walk through the backstreets of Paris looking for a hostel?"

Paxton could see Sophie was bent on this idea, but Paxton just had a really bad feeling about it. "Sophie I just don't think it's a good idea. I think that company is hooked through almost every fuckin' hostel in Europe. Why should this one be any different?"

Sophie glanced down at her feet, struggling to come up with a response that made her sound like she had a higher IQ than 84.

"Well-- Well- Why should populated hotels be any better? First, they cost more and second, what are the odds that someone from Elite Hunting isn't there waiting to capture us but we'd never know because they'd blend in with the crowd!" Sophie subsequently began to walk off, proud of what she had just said.

Paxton was really getting sick of Sophie's bitchiness, he had to bite his tongue to keep from going off at her. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Sophie crying.

Now was when he had to decide whether to follow Sophie, continue to try persuading her otherwise or just go off on his own. Well, having the advantage of 2 vs. 1 knocked out the "on his own" idea...

Pax sped up his walking so he was at the same pace with Sophie, who glanced over at him. "So, you decided to stop being a dick?" She said, obviously trying to get some reaction from him.

"I wasn't being a dick." Paxton mumbled in his defense.

Sophie giggled, feeling proud, and from there the walk to the hostel was silent.

--

The inside of the hostel was very plain. The walls were decorated with various paintings and the lobby filled with chairs, rugs and of course - a television. The desk clerk looked like your classic "punk" teenager. She had messy black hair and a small, flickering stud on her nose and a collection of hoops that were lining her ears. The girl was flipping through an issue of "Fangoria" and didn't seem to notice Sophie and Paxton enter the building.

The two Americans walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Sophie said politely.

"qu'est-ce que" She spoke, her voice scratchy – like she had a cold.

"Anglais s'il vous plaît." Sophie replied.

Paxton was relieved that Sophie was with him, seeing he didn't know any french past 'bonjour.'

"We'd like a room, uh... Nous would semblable à une chambre." Sophie managed to get out.

The black haired girl seemed slightly put out by Sophie's request, sighing harshly.

"Could we have a private room, please? Pouvions nous avons une soldat de deuxième classe salle , s'il vous plaît?" Sophie tried.

All Sophie received was another annoyed sigh as the desk clerk nodded and reached under the desk and pulled out some keys.

"30 Euro" The clerk mumbled not taking her eyes off the magazine.

Sophie reached into her back pocket and pulled out the requested amount and passing it forward. The desk clerk, took the cash and passed the keys forward. "En bas les vestibule et à votre êtes parti."

Sophie took the keys and started walking away.

Paxton was at wits end with the mindless desk clerk, he was moments away from telling off her careless ass. He blew his breath and followed Sophie.

Down the hall the two Americans reached a wooden door.

God, this was starting to feel like deja vu for both of them and they really hoped this would be the last hostel they ever stayed at.

Sophie pushed the key into the lock and the door opened right up. The two stepped in to see two twin beds, covered with a rosy-brown colored spread. The red head walked in, yawned and proceeded to pull off her shirt. Paxton stared – this girl was really taunting him wasn't she?

"Why are you getting undressed? You couldn't possibly be interested in sex right now could you?" Paxton asked, his eyes still fixed on her petite breasts.

"I just wanna get out of these clothes, I've been in them for what? Like the past 4 days - I feel disgusting." Sophie moaned tiredly.

As soon as she stripped down to her underwear, she curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

_How the fuck does she fall asleep that easily?_ Paxton thought to himself. Then he looked around for something to block the door with. Spotting the end table by his bed, he quickly went for it and pushed it in front of the door.

Not expecting to fall asleep right away, Pax laid down and glanced up at the cracked ceiling above him. Noticing different patterns in it. It's funny how the most bizarre things like ceiling patterns can amuse you when you're truly bored.

Soon enough Paxton's eyelids started to drop and he began drifting to sleep.

--

Natalia walked through the city streets and seemed to blend in with every other woman there. Which was good in her case, maybe she wouldn't be get noticed by Sophie or Paxton quite as easily.

Now, it was all a matter of finding them. They could be anywhere in the city - Hell, they could be anywhere in France.

It occurred to Natalia that they they'd probably be staying somewhere out of the way to avoid attention but now that it was morning the odds of finding them at a hostel are slim.

Then it hit her and she felt she knew exactly where those two were.

--

Turns out that Sophie and Paxton were sitting in a McDonald's taking advantage of the cheap food. It's funny because neither of them ever cared for McDonald's in America but, suddenly when you're put in a situation where you need to preserve your cash... It's the best fuckin' thing in the world.

"I'll be right back."Sophie said while getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom..."

"Alone?"

"Unless your penis suddenly turned into a vagina, I wouldn't suggest you come with."

Once again, Sophie managed to make Paxton feel like an ass. Ever since the 'stay from hell' with Vincenza, Paxton felt like he'd been being really overprotective of Sophie. Maybe it was because this was the first girl he ever really cared about. Most other girls he had always viewed as sex toys but there ways something about Sophie that really stood out to him.

--

Sophie stepped in the bathroom and saw a dark haired woman standing in front of one of the mirrors. She had dark brown, almost black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a baseball cap which made it hard for Sophie to make out the woman's face. But from what she saw, Sophie thought she'd seen this girl before.

As Sophie made her way toward the stalls, she made an effort to get a better glimpse of the woman's face but still couldn't see enough to match a face.

The woman stepped over to the door and flipped the "open" sign to "closed."

Moments later a flush was heard and Sophie stepped out of the stall and made her way over to wash her hands. She was getting really nervous around this woman. She knew something was fucked.

The woman sauntered toward Sophie and grabbed her arm, then a dark smirk crossed her face.

"Hello Miss Utpadel. I've been looking for you."

**Translations:**

'qu'est-ce que' - what?

'Anglais s'il vous plaît' - English please.

'En bas les vestibule et à votre êtes parti.' - Down the hall and to your left.


	18. Pure Triumph

**A/N: **The specific drug used in this chapter was actually a tablet that was a test drug in few hospitals in France about the time of this story (2005). Research on it was discontinued because the effects were very random and would most of the time cause sickness almost immediately after being taken but wouldn't cause sedation. However, where it was kept in the labs, it was marked as a sedative. So it's implying that Natalia stole the drug or bought it from someone who thought it was something else. I just wanted to put this up to avoid confusion. Now, enjoy and happy reading.

--

"Hello Miss Utpadel. I've been looking for you."

The way the woman spoke made Sophie's entire body go numb with fear. Why the fuck can't something ever happen to Paxton? Sophie always thought of herself as the 'damsel in distress'

except now she really was.

Sophie tried to tug herself away but found herself unsuccessful– Damn she was strong.

"Let me go!" Sophie managed to get out.

Natalia glanced at the struggling Sophie and smiled.

"You know– I can help you." She said darkly. Sophie looked up at Natalia, knowing she was in for some shit. "I don't need your fucking help." Sophie growled.

The American's anger seemed to amuse Natalia. "I wouldn't say that. You know, I can get you out of this. Right?"

Sophie, looked up at Natalia who still had that sickening grin planted on her face. She knew exactly what was coming – she could predict it.

"All I need you to do is get Paxton out there, over to the factory in Slovakia. Then, you're done. Nobody will come after you, you're off the hook." Natalia spoke softly while playing with Sophie's red hair.

"What? Why the fuck should I help you?!" Sophie protested.

"Because think about it – You help me get Paxton over to Slovakia and you're done. Or, I could have both of you killed and that would be what? Your third time in there? And, I promise –_nobody _will come bursting through that door at the last second."

Sophie felt tears come up in the back of her eyes. She looked up at Natalia, "Do what you want, it's your choice."

"I'll help you." Sophie mumbled almost inaudibly.

Natalia chuckled, shoving Sophie toward the door. "Good, and first- you'll need this." Natalia stepped over toward Sophie, revealing a small capsule in her hand and passing it to Sophie.

Sophie looked at the drug with complete terror in her eyes. Was she really going to drug Paxton to save her own life? Or, the better question, was Natalia really going to let her go?

Sophie took a moment to breathe in before exiting the restroom.

--

Paxton hadn't moved a bit since Sophie left and was beginning to get worried, how the hell long does it take?

But his tension was released when he saw Sophie walking toward him.

"Jesus what took so long?" Paxton said.

Sophie racked her brain for an excuse because she sure as shit was not going to tell him she ran into Natalia and was now going to drug him.

"There was a line – I guess all the cheese they eat here gets them blocked, huh." Sophie joked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Cheese is the thing in Italy."

Sophie immaturely stuck her tongue out at Paxton.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sophie asked, switching from the topic of cheese.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe we could go out... Like– to a bar or something..."

"Why? I mean - are we _trying_ to drain our cash?"

"No but I think we should try to make the best of a shitty situation."

Paxton took a moment to think. "Fine. But no drinks, no buying anything. One, we don't need to be getting ourselves wasted and two, we need cash."

Sophie smiled brightly and the two Americans exited.

--

The day passed on and Sophie and Pax really needed to figure out some possible way to get out of Europe. They'd checked everything from, discount air plane tickets to boat fares. It really was beginning to look like there was no hope.

--

That night Sophie lead Paxton to a bar that was not far from the hostel. It looked like every other club in Europe.

The inside was no different that the outside, it had a very 'industrial' feel to it with it's bright lights and loud music that can be heard 100 feet away. Yeah, they could definitely tell they were in the ghetto of Paris.

Sophie immediately broke off from Paxton and only one thought came to his head – bad idea. He scanned the club for his friend but couldn't find her. Damn, how hard is it to find a pale red head in France?

Eventually the two reunited and didn't split again.

The night carried on and was over all pretty dull, the only thing the two really did was dance and there's only so long someone can do that before it gets old. Things seemed fine, until the two were sitting a table together and one of the scantily clad waitresses came up to them with two drinks.

"We didn't order these." Paxton explained.

"No, someone ordered these for you." She said, gesturing back to a blonde woman who looked like she didn't know which way was up and was smiling at the two with a wide, drunken grin.

Paxton and Sophie looked at each other.

Realizing she had other tables to go to the waitress set down the drinks and scurried off. Sophie immediately went for her drink but Paxton stopped her. "Wait! We don't know what they could've done to these."

"Oh come on Pax, if that chick really did order these it was to try hitting on you." Sophie insisted.

Again with the taunting. He wants sex so she strips and says no. He wants a drink but knows he can't have one so she insists.

"I'll be right back." Paxton said getting up, he needed to walk past that girl to get a better look.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." He grumbled as he walked off.

Sophie thanked her lucky stars for the opportunity. She slipped out the pill, but right before she dropped it in... She froze. Was she really going to do this? She quickly shrugged off the thought and slipped it in, watching it dissolve as it hit the liquid.

Paxton returned moments later seeming slightly relieved of something whether it be the fact he found out the girl was really drunk or he just relieved himself. Whatever the case, he seemed calmer and more open to drinking the drink.

"Well are you going to drink it?" Sophie inquired with a smile. Paxton looked down at the drink for a moment before finally deciding, he might as well.

He lifted it up and took a long drink of it. He put it down and almost instantly got sick. Sophie looked over at Paxton, his face had fallen slightly pale and he looked as if he'd hurl at any moment.

_Fucking Christ, what the fuck was that because it certainly wasn't your average GHB or Rohypnol. _She thought to herself.

Sophie quickly went for Paxton, she needed to get him the hell out of there and fast. Her eyes scanned the building for a moment until her eyes met a small janitorial closet not far from them.

Sophie helped Paxton move as the two hastily made their way toward the closet.

The red headed girl pulled open the door and immediately locked the door. Paxton on the other hand, fell to his knees and began vomiting heavily into a small, yellow bucket.

_The custodial workers are gonna love their little 'gift' next time they go for that bucket. _

Soon enough Paxton stopped heaving and Sophie sat down next to him, slightly teary eyed.

"I'm sorry." Sophie whimpered through tears.

Paxton had no idea what the fuck Sophie was talking about, sorry for what?

"For what?"

He could see Sophie was shaken up about something and nothing came to him, was she sorry for encouraging him to drink the drink, suggesting the go to the club? He didn't get it.

"Sophie, it's not your fault." He tried.

"Yes it is, I'm so stupid, I gave you that drug." Sophie finally admitted.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I ran into Natalia and she said she'd let me go and –" As Sophie went on, her voice began to get sharper and her crying got heavier.

"Wait, what? You ran into Natalia? And she?" Paxton started. Sophie responded by nodding her head. "Fucking cunt." Pax grumbled.

But the conversation froze when the two heard someone entering. The lock made a clicking noise when it was undone and soon enough the door was pushed open.

The two Americans could only see the silhouette of a woman in the doorway but she quickly kicked the door shut with her foot and her image was revealed.

Fiery rage boiled up in Paxton's stomach, he bolted up and slammed Natalia's head into the wall. Then continued to bash it in repeatedly until he could visually see remnants of brain matter on the wall, howling in triumph the entire time.

Then he let her body drop and backed up, in complete shock of what he just did. Sophie stood up and stared at the body along with Paxton. Neither knew what to feel. Should they be shocked? Disturbed? Sick? Happy? What?

"We need to get the fuck out of here." Paxton said bluntly, not removing his eyes from the hair and blood mess that was now leaking all over the cement floor.

Sophie started for the door, "Hold on." Paxton said, as he walked up to Natalia, pulling a black wallet out of her tiny blood stained purse. "Might as well, right?" He said numbly.

--

The two bolted out of the club and out to the street. Fortunately, they only had to run a bit before a taxi came into view.

_Thank God._ They both thought.

They got into the taxi and the shabby looking driver turned back to them. "Where ya' headed." He asked.

"To the airport! Now!" Sophie exclaimed. And in a moment they were off.

--

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport and ran inside, scanning the times rapidly. The first thing that met their eyes was the one going back to Los Angeles in 45 minutes.

"Are there any seats left for the flight to LA? "Sophie asked, with a slightly panicked tone.

"There's four discount seats available." The man at the counter said, lazily.

Pax's eyes lit up."Okay, fine we'll take two."

Sophie dug out the wallet Paxton had passed her and pulled out the shiny silver credit card with the name, "Natalia Nedeljakova" maked on it.

The fat man took it and scanned it through, passing the two their tickets a moment later. "Thank you Miss Nedeljakova." He said. "Now you need to check any luggage in over there, and go through security... That way..." He said, pointing everything out as he spoke.

Sophie nodded and in a second the two were off to security and closer to being back home in America.

--

After 3 long, hours of going through security, and waiting for the damn plane the two were finally taking their seats.

The two could not believe what a relief it was to finally be going home. After losing multiple friends, fingers, toes, you name it, they were finally done with it.

The flight safety video came on, and eventually they could feel the plane taking off.

Paxton looked over at Sophie who still seemed terrified and smiled warmly, placing his hand a top her's and whispering, "I'll never let anything come between us ever again."


	19. The Sanitarium

_3:18 PM_

_2 days after returning to America_

Everything in the small asylum cell was white. The walls, the bed, the sheets, the blinds.

Sophie sat up straight, at the edge of her small white bed with her legs out stretched and tapping her bare feet together in a steady rhythm. Her thin lips were chapped and she had dark circles under her ice blue eyes.

Directly across from her was a small camera, with a blinking red light that was used to monitor her behavior.

Sophie avoided 'eye contact' with it at all times. Instead she would look at her feet.

She was mumbling the phrase, "I'll never let anything come between us ever again." Over and over again, rarely stopping, except when she went to sleep.

Meanwhile Paxton was standing outside a one-way glass window staring at Sophie and having a conversation Sophie's psychiatrist about why exactly she was in the sanitarium to begin with.

"Why is she like this?" The doctor asked Paxton while looking at Sophie.

"She fucking tried to kill me. Isn't that a good enough answer?" Paxton replied.

He nodded, then returned his gaze to Sophie, writing a few things on his clip board in the process. Paxton looked over at Sophie and frowned.

"She can't see me, right?" Paxton inquired.

"No."

Paxton looked back over at Sophie who was still repeating that phrase.

Sophie could see the faint silhouette of Paxton through the glass and reached her small hands out toward him, wanting to touch him once again, but the corded restrains around her wrists kept her from reaching out further.

Pax had nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the red head reach out and walked away.

Sophie, realizing he was gone turned to her side and curled her legs up to her chest, beginning to repeat that one phrase. The last, affectionate thing that Paxton had said to her...

The End...

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Okay, so I'm heavily debating writing a sequel to this fic so I need your opinion. Should I? Or should I move on to another fandom and try my luck there?

PM me and tell me what ya' think... :D


End file.
